


Two Birds With One Stone

by BeniciHOE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Crossover, Dinner, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Order, I May have a Thing for Strippers, Incest, Kingsman Universe, Language Kink, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Not Kingsman - First Order, Older Ben/Kylo, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pole Dancing, References to kidnapping, Rey Wants a Round Two or Five, Rey is thirsty, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Size Queen Rey, Strip Tease, Stripper!Rey, Stripping, Super Spy!Kylo and Ben, The Word Sir is used alot, Threesome, Training, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, being used, cum slut, fiRst dAte??, proposal, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE
Summary: It was supposed to be a job.  Just dance for two men in their home just like the girl - Phasma - paid her to do.  Except, when Ben Solo opened the door, Rey knew it was going to be anything but ajob.  The man is sex in a fucking suit and his twin is just as bad.  Hell, she should have paid her for the privilege.  Between their gorgeous eyes dragging over her body and the delicious things they keep murmuring in Gaelic, Rey’s likely to lose her mind.  But what happens when the music stops?Star Wars/Kingsman Crossover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this for the Kingsman fandom but thought it would be even hotter with our babies so I hope you like it. It's based in the Kingsman Universe fyi. Let me know what you think - beniciHOE
> 
> Thanks to @DazzledbyJake on Twitter for this fucking amazing footboard!

                                                               

 

* * *

 

Fresh out of the shower, cleanly shaved, and in a perfectly tailored bespoke suit; Ben Solo was feeling exquisitely well-equipped for a night on the town for Hux’s birthday.  The man’s delightful niece Phasma had set up the affair, and if there was one woman he never wanted to disappoint it was her. He didn’t get out for nights like this often, always away on First Order missions or curled up with a book and trying not to feel his age but it was for Hux, he kept reminding himself and he deserved a lovely celebration.

There was a time when Ben spent every Friday night out drinking alone or with friends.  Of course, he was not so young a man as he once was and his liver no longer took kindly to that kind of abuse. Thus, the reckless enthusiasm of his early twenties had been forcibly shelved for a much more tempered kind of social calendar, one where his evenings resolved in the arms of his gorgeous twin rather than a series of anonymous lovers. Every time he felt the need to drink excessively, tossing back shots like he swore he remembered he used to be able to do, he would always pay for it the next day in spades.

No doubt, the day after this affair would be one such day. It definitely would be if the intrepid Phasma had anything to say about it. That girl, Ben could swear she stopped aging. She could endure anything with grace and wake the next morning without so much as a shadow under her eyes. She could also drink any two men under the table.  And he was fairly certain she’d never been introduced to a hangover.

There was one morning after he was entirely convinced she’d finally hit her limit from the way she looked a little green around the gills, but apparently, that was just lack of caffeine because one cup of tea later and she was her regular perky self again. It was a bit sickening. He may be older than he once was, but he never did develop the wisdom required to say _no_ when a drink is passed his way. The morning was certain to be hell.

Ben made himself a martini, checked his reflection in the mirror as he passed, and sent Phasma a text through his glasses to confirm their plans.  She managed to work her magic on the owner... or was it the bartender? the bouncer? (Ben couldn’t remember which) of some new club that opened and had achieved getting the pair of them plus Kylo and Bazine onto the guest list. The club would probably be pretentious, but so long as they didn't play endless dubstep, trash that it was, the night would likely still be enjoyable.

_BS: I’m all set and ready to meet you at the club. Kylo is just going to be another five minutes and then we are on our way._

_Phas:_ _Gonna have to rain check. Turns out in order to run a nightclub you need things like liquor licenses and occupancy permits and fire extinguishers so there’s been a little snafu with the authorities. Sorry to cancel on you last minute Ben. Hux said we’ll do it next weekend._

_Phas: Enjoy your night ;)_

Ben stared at the screen with a raised eyebrow. Phasma was inclined to vulgar intimations about he and Kylo’s sex life but what that particular emoji was meant to indicate he had no idea.

Ben sighed maybe just a little more dramatically than the situation called for. He was really looking forward to blowing off a little steam and now both he and Kylo were all dressed up with no place to go. At least he didn’t have to worry about the morning’s payback.

Ben decidedly did _not_ stomp over to the front door in his annoyance, a loud incessant rapping against it, throwing it open with the resolute expectation of dismissing the hell out of some door to door religion peddler. He would just have to use the same line he always did, _‘I'm a Catholic whore, currently enjoying congress out of wedlock with my black, Jewish boyfriend who works at a military abortion clinic. So, hail Satan, and have a lovely afternoon, madam.’_

Instead of a frumpy old matron clutching pamphlets about the end of the world, he got five feet five inches of stunning, petite brunette. If Ben believed in karma he would have to say the universe had decided to cash out all his world-saving into one delicious young woman.  Ben knew he was standing there, gobsmacked, with his drink dangling precariously in his hand as he regarded the girl, who was toting a duffle bag and wearing the most mischievous smile Ben had ever seen.

He’d seen gorgeous woman and men before and slept with a fair number of them. And, of course, his twin was the king of the lot, the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen, full stop even if that did sound a bit narcissistic. So Ben shouldn’t be completely destroyed just by the presence of one grinning young woman on his doorstep. While his brain took forever to re-engage, Miss Gorgeous just smiled crookedly and huffed out a laugh.

“You must be Ben,” she said, ducking her head and palming her neck with the kind of deprecating self-awareness that Ben would have to remember for his next honeypot mission. Although he might be on the wrong side of thirty for that to work.  Confusion warred with arousal in his brain because _what the hell was happening and how did the young woman know his name?_ The exquisite brunette stepped gracefully into the foyer while Ben stared after her and tried to process what was occurring.  He was half convinced he was about to wake up in Medical on the spectacular painkillers they gave him when he was shot somewhere vital.

“Excuse me, what?” Ben asked when his brain finally regained the capacity for speech.  Which, while not particularly circumlocutory, did rather get right to the point.

She spun, dragging heated eyes down Ben’s form as they paused at all the right places and… well, that was rather nice.  To catch the appreciative gaze of a young woman who knew nothing about his _other skills_ was quite the flattery. Ben definitely did not _preen_.  

“Your friend said you were fit,” the young woman carried on, setting her duffel bag on the floor of Ben’s lounge like she owned the place, and somewhere in the back of Ben’s mind he knew he _should_ be mad about the intrusion but fuck, she was akin something from his filthiest fantasies.  “Kind of feel like she sold you short.”

“My friend?” Ben asked dumbly.

“Yeah, your friend. She’s the one that hired me. Tall girl, but looks like she could fuck you up pretty bad. What was her name….Phasma? She said you were cute, but I think the word she was looking for is gorgeous and she said the same for your twin.” The brunette’s mouth snapped shut, like she didn’t realize what she was saying until it was too late, and she blushed such a pretty shade of pink it was hard for Ben to feel bad for her. He wanted to trail the flush with his tongue, to see how far down it went. Regaining just a little bit of her composure, she continued, “Should I set up in here or did you have something else in mind?”

“Will you excuse me for a moment?” Ben asked before walking out of earshot.

A few moments later, mobile in hand he hissed, “ _You hired us a stripper??!”_ He leaned against the fridge heavily, one hand held against his forehead.

“Exotic dancer,” Phasma corrected. “And Hux chipped in too. I didn’t do this all on my own. She comes highly recommended. You should have a fun evening ahead of you. Now, do you have any other stupid questions or can I go? I’ve got a club opening to crash.”

“I thought you said…”

“I know what I said,” Phasma cut him off. “Do you really think Hux wants to go clubbing for his forty-fifth?  No, Ben, this is his little payback for the prostitute in Belarus. Next time you leaving him holding the bag, literally, you better make sure you pay the hooker the hush money you promised.  You know how Hux is with women, he ended up sleeping with her because _you_ made her cry.”

“Hux is a soft touch - “

“Don’t care!” Phasma said in a singsong before the line went dead.  He looked at the receiver in his hand dumbly, a sound drawing his attention to the - now open - door where Rey was standing.

At that exact moment, Kylo decided to join them from the dining pass through, dressed in a dark suit that did sinful things to the strong lines of his body.  If they didn’t have a guest Ben might have dragged the man back to their bed and peeled it off of him. Of course, then Kylo saw the young woman, Rey - what kind of a name was ‘Rey’? - and stopped short.

“Ben, who is this?”

“Phasma.”

“Unless Phasma has undergone a sudden and remarkably thorough height operation - “

“No,” Ben sighed, “this is Phasma’s fault.”

Ben only had to say that for understanding to break over Kylo’s features and he started to laugh. “That girl needs to stop thinking we’re so boring.”

“Everything alright, darling?  Yeah, she tricked you, but are you going to turn me down?” Rey asked. Her grin was disarming and so fucking delicious, and suddenly Ben was slammed back to reality; realizing with a slowness that might be indicative of one too many head injuries, shit, Rey was a stripper—exotic dancer—whatever. And she was there to dance for Ben and Kylo.

“Um, yes” Ben replied because he’d turned into a sparklingly witty conversationalist. “Quite fine.”

“Ok well,” Rey said with an amused quirk of her mouth. “I’m ready whenever you both are.”

Ben let himself and Kylo be led through their own house, though he could have surmised where they were going. Rey had a hand settled on the small of his back to guide him towards the chair in the center of the lounge and despite the warmth that bled through his shirt, Ben had to suppress a shiver. Rey was close enough that Ben could smell her, the fruity scent complementing her natural pheromones subtly.  It was intoxicating and not at all like the women who doused themselves in perfume, leaving all in their wake with headaches to combat.

The thought of that delicious scent, that small lithe body splayed out for him… dancing for him… Ben bit the inside of his cheek as he resolved _not_ to come in his pants.

“Any preferences on music?” Rey asked, gesturing to the portable speaker she’d plugged her iPod into. Ben sat down awkwardly in the chair, one of the ones from his kitchen table, unsure what to do with his limbs. He shrugged noncommittally.

“I’m not picky,” he said. “Anything but that dreadful ‘country’ music. Oh, and dubstep.” Ben heard Kylo make a noise of disapproval behind him.  

His twin had perched himself on the edge of the couch, lingering behind him like the voyeur he was.  It wasn’t the first time he had watched him with another woman. After all, Kylo was the only one who handled his honeypot missions. They’d taken lovers too, over the years, when one appealed. That Kylo liked to watch him fuck, liked to _instruct_ Ben with his partners, was something they’d discovered early on.

“Aw, come on,” Rey teased, mirth glittering in her hazel eyes. “You’re telling me you don’t want a little cowboy strip tease? I’m going to lie, I look pretty good in nothing but a Stetson.”

“I bet you do little girl,” Kylo said, smiling.  A look at Kylo and Ben saw the familiar, predatory look that always set Ben’s blood racing.  Kylo looked like he was about to _eat_ Rey, or Ben, or both. _Christ_ , he was too old for the sudden rush of blood heading south.

“Yes, I bet you do,” Ben agreed with a breathless laugh. He didn’t doubt it. There were probably a lot of things Rey would look good in. Cowboy boots, high heels, ripped jeans and a t-shirt. Their bed. “I’m sure you’ve got music you like dancing to. Put on your favorites.”

“Well, you’re the boss… bosses for the night.” Rey busied herself scrolling through playlists for a few moments and while she did, Ben took the opportunity to eye her up a little more closely. His first impression stood; Rey was fucking gorgeous. But now that he’d passed the initial surprise, he could see the details.

Rey’s shoulders, not too delicate for Ben’s tastes but clearly musculature of someone who spent a lot of time in the gym, rolled delightfully as the girl mused. Even through the tight cling of her shirt, Ben could see that she had gorgeous tits.  The girl’s pants molded to her like a second skin, revealing an ass that one could probably bounce a quarter of off. Gorgeous long eyelashes framed beautiful hazel eyes, and while she was picking a playlist there was this playful half smile on her lips that Ben just wanted to kiss away. It was too fucking much.

Another quick glance at his twin and Ben knew by the tension in Kylo’s abdomen, the way he held himself that he wanted the girl as well.

His gaze drew back to the young woman as if magnetized, eyes skittering over the lithe body for long moments before Ben realized he was staring and Rey had noticed. He began to stammer out an apology but that quirky half-smile on Rey’s face only grew into a grin.

“It’s okay,” Rey told him. “You’re allowed to look. It’s kind of the idea.” A long pause stretched between them while Ben searched for something to say. “You… didn’t know I was coming, did you?”

Ben shook his head ruefully. “A total surprise. I thought we were going out tonight to celebrate a friend’s birthday.”

“Must have been a little disappointing,” Rey offered.  That the girl might not know her own worth, that the cocky grin might only be a mask made something soft clench in his chest.

“Not in the slightest,” Ben assured him, finally finding his usual confidence.

“Good,” Rey replied, fluttering her lashes enticingly. “Then sit back and enjoy.” She tapped the screen on her iPod and set it down on one of their bookshelves, eyes closing as the music started to play.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

                                                              

 

* * *

 

 

It was heavy drums from the first note, slow, sexy, and erotic with a driving beat that was visceral and primal.  Almost immediately, something shifted in the way Rey carried herself, a shiver of tension releasing from the girl’s spine as she became lust personified. Rey swayed with a lithe grace, sinuous in a way that made Ben feel like prey being stalked by a great jungle cat.  Rey moved slowly, hips turning in a way that made Ben’s mind think of the sweet slide of bodies writhing in release.

 _“A bheil beachd sam bith agad dè cho math 'sa tha thu a' coimhead?”_ Kylo’s voice rumbled from behind him, the growl of his twin's arousal blending with the throaty sounds of gaelic. It made Ben shiver, his body trembling with barely leashed desire.  

Yes, clearly his brother knew he had a kink for the sound of the man’s many languages he spoke. Hell, he’d learned the language just to understand the sweet nothings Kylo purred in his ear. But, watching the young woman’s pupils flare at the sound of Kylo’s voice made Ben - and likely Kylo - realize the girl was aroused by it too.

 _“Fear,”_ Ben sighed, wanting to touch himself.  Wanting to bury himself in the girl as Kylo fucked him senseless.   _“Tha mi airson a 'ghille, mo ghaol.”_

“Fuck,” Rey hissed, her body never losing the rhythm.  “I don’t know what you two are saying but it sounds like pure sex.”

“I was saying,” Kylo purred as he rose, dragging the second wooden chair close and sitting in it backward, right over Ben’s shoulder where he could whisper filthy things into Ben’s ear,  “That you look, incredible little girl, as does Ben. I love how his pale skin flushes when he’s aroused. It looks good on him.” As if to emphasize his point, Kylo brushed his knuckles over Ben’s neck.  A keen of longing broke loose from his chest before he could clamp it down, the yearning in that sound sending a tremble through all three of them.

Was he imagining it or did Rey look nearly as aroused as he felt?

The girl’s eyes locked with his and didn’t leave, hips gyrating and hands on her own body, drawing their eyes exactly where she wanted them. Rey’s palm glided over one breast and Ben’s mind followed, wondering what kind of sounds Rey would make if he closed his lips around one of those pert nipples right through the cotton of her shirt. It was all a fantasy of course. Rey was here to dance, not fuck, and Ben would respect that professional distance.  But the way she moved...Ben couldn’t help but fantasize.

_“A bheil thu airson blas?”_

Ben nodded emphatically as he licked his lips, Rey moving through the modest space of the room, finally looking away.  All Ben could think about was what he’d do if he had this girl in their bedroom, at his mercy.

_“A bheil thu airson a faireachdainn?”_

Ben whimpered, his cry joining Rey’s as the girl faltered for a step.  “W-what did he say?”

“He asked if I want to touch you,” Ben translated, voice impossibly low to his own ears.

“And?” Rey asked heatedly.  

 _“Tha_ ,” Ben answered before Kylo translated, “Yes.”

Ben dropped his hands, gripping the horizontal spindles of the chair until his knuckles ached and turned white.

The music lulled, a quiet sort of instrumental interlude. Rey slowed her movements, teasing the hem of her shirt up to give a glimpse of her taut stomach that looked well defined. She’d have to take the shirt off eventually but she didn’t seem to be in any kind of hurry to get there. Ben was more than happy to take it slow. Rey was a feast for the eyes, and Ben wanted to savor.

So lost in the sensual sway of Rey’s hips and the fantasies Kylo’s voice put in his mind that Ben was caught off guard when the interlude gave way to the driving baseline again, louder and more forceful.  As if commanded by the song, Rey started to move faster. Her hands pushing the shirt up higher to reveal more skin and before letting it drop, drawing out the tease once more. She thumbed open the button on her low slung jeans, giving Ben the slightest glimpse of something black beneath, but it didn’t go any further.  Not yet.

_“Am faic thu na gadaidhean air a mhuineal? Tha mi airson a cunntadh le mo theanga.”_

Rey looked at Ben expectantly, waiting and... _fuck_ when did he get put in the middle of this filthy game?

“He noticed the freckles on your neck,” Ben croaked, body wrecked with the sort of unresolved lust that reminded him of being a teenager.

“Tell him the rest, _mo chridhe.”_

“I am _not_ translating that.”

“Please,” Rey said sweetly, straddling Ben’s knees and cupping Ben’s neck in her capable fingers and the touch was like lightning down his spine.

“He,” Ben cleared the rock of arousal from his throat, “he wants to count your freckles with his tongue.”

Ben wondered if he imagined the heat in Rey’s eyes.  Fantasized the particular way she was watching them with naked lust, a look that Ben knew was on his own face. It was so perfect, so palpable, that Ben was able to forget for a moment that it was all part of the act, convincing himself that Rey wanted them too, if only for that moment.

Rey rose, body returning to the dance just as the music swelled to a crescendo, approaching its inevitable end. Finally the girl, in time with the music, drew the plain white t-shirt up over her head, body flexing as she revealed the long, bare, glistening stretch of her.

Her tits. Christ. She was perfection. Both Ben and Kylo let out a long breath, maybe a little louder than planned. Rey laughed, half youthful exuberance and half heady control.

“God, yes,” Kylo crooned.   

Rey began to tease at the waistband of her jeans as the next song started. Ben slouched into the chair, feeling Kylo’s warm palm against his neck.  He felt wrung out from the incessant press of his arousal, body exhausted as if he’d spent hours dodging the _Rebellion_ and not minutes watching a glorious strip-tease.

“You seem more relaxed now,” Rey said, smirking.

“‘Relaxed’ would perhaps not be the term I’d use,” Ben whispered as he tried to catch a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d forgotten to take.

“Oh?”

“I feel as though I’ve been thoroughly fucked and you haven’t even touched me.  I swear you are some form of Incubus.”

“Nah, I’m human, darling.”

“I’d be disappointed if you weren’t.  Magic is droll, simplistic. Your skill is so much... _more_.”

“You think I got moves?” Rey asked, sauntering closer with the beat of the music and putting herself just out of Ben’s reach.

“You know you do,” Ben replied breathlessly. Rey hummed thoughtfully, stepping in closer and picking up Ben’s left arm.

“I want to touch you, both of you.  Can I?” Without waiting for an answer, she placed Ben’s left hand on her chest, thumb resting right over her perky little nipple, “...or you can touch me...” She put Ben’s other hand right where she wanted it, splayed out against her side where Ben could feel the heat of her skin.  Rey rolled her torso, the glistening muscles of her abdomen flexing and relaxing.

 _“Dè a tha e a 'faireachdainn coltach?”_ Kylo asked, the burr of his tongue like silk against the shell of Ben’s ear.

_“Nèamh.”_

This time Kylo translated and Ben was grateful for he was far too wrecked to find words.  “He says you feel like heaven, little girl.”

“Christ,” Rey cursed, “the mouth on the two of you.”

Rey resumed her tease like nothing happened, or tried to, but Ben could see the way the girl shivered as her hands skittered over her own flesh, could hear the half-aborted sighs of pleasure as her eyes fluttered shut.  He wondered what fantasies were playing behind those gold eyelids.

Ben saw the black lace peeking out through her jeans. Her hips rolled and gyrated as she kept Ben’s hands on her every step of the way, even when Ben moved to pull them away.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to touch clients.”

Rey laughed, her eyes dark. “In the club, sure. This is just us. You get to do whatever I want to let you do.”

“And you want to let me touch you?”

“I want to let you do a lot of things,” Rey murmured against Ben’s ear. Then she was gone, vacating Ben’s space to dance across the floor enticingly and leaving Ben to ponder the deeper meanings of that very leading statement. The music changed again. This time it was a song Ben recognized, one with a distorted, gritty baseline and a slow tempo that pushed past sultry and right into erotic.  It was hard not to move along to the ebb and flow of the music, to not rise and slot his body against Rey’s, not to mold the hot press of his cock into the small of the girl's back.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Rey inched the zipper on her jeans downward until friction and prayer were the only things keeping her pants up. Even with that, it seemed a tenuous thing like they might fall from her hips at any moment.

Before, Rey was energetic in his taunting, dancing with fire in her steps.  She’d slowed with the rhythm, turning each movement into a caress, each turn into a promise.

Rey sank down into that filthy bassline, thrusting and rolling her hips in a way that screamed its carnal promise, it’s lurid intention. Finally, when Ben wasn’t sure he could wait any longer from the agony of wanting, Rey let her pants fall to the floor, revealing the tiniest, little black thong Ben had ever seen. And Rey was wet, her thighs glistening as the denim pooled at her feet.

“Jesus Christ,” Ben breathed.

_“Tha mi airson a bhith a-staigh dhut.”_

Rey didn’t ask for a translation and Ben was quietly thanking his better angels because he did not know how to tell the girl he’d just gotten a filthy proposition from his brother.

And that thong, those tiny little panties showing off that tight little ass.

“Like them?” Rey purred as she tucked a thumb in the band of the underwear, tugging them down just enough that they could see the neatly trimmed dark hair.

Rey smiled enticingly, one side of her mouth quirked up like she knew exactly what Ben was thinking, exactly what Kylo was murmuring. It was possible she did, could read the filthy fantasies out of the air. Ben wasn’t exactly making efforts to hide his desire or the way his eyes lingered on the girl's ass.

Suddenly, Rey was on the floor, crawling across the carpet towards Ben with lust darkened eyes, and G _od_ did she ever look good on her knees.

When she reached Ben, she pushed his thighs together and climbed up onto Ben’s lap, straddling him with one foot on the floor and the other braced beside him on the chair. Ben got the most amazingly up-close view of those tiny little panties as Rey thrust her hips.

_“Tha mi airson an toirt air falbh.”_

“My brother,” Ben breathed, eyes not leaving the damp panties, as he translated automatically, “wants to take those off you.”

_“Le mo fhiaclan.”_

“With his teeth.”

Rey jerked, leaning heavily onto his arm as she grasped the back of Ben’s chair, the girl’s sinewy body arched over Ben’s shoulders.  He could smell the delightful sweetness of Rey’s perfume, the scent having warmed with the girl's dancing and lingering in the air, commingling with their arousal.

“Fuck,” Rey hissed, the word barely voiced and near impossible to hear over the thrum of the music.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like it so far! <3

                                                              

 

* * *

 

“Rey,” Kylo purred and Ben could not restrain himself from looking, from seeing the way the girl's eyes met his brother’s predatory gaze.  It was like Ben was caught at an event horizon between the universe he knew and some great unknown.

He watched as Kylo reached up and brushed the back of his knuckles over the girl's lips, mouth parted as she breathed heavily. The dance was not that tiring and Ben wondered if the girl struggled for air because she was as affected as the two of them.

Their gaze lingered for a moment longer, Rey writing promises into Kylo’s soul with her hazel-eyed gaze before the girl caught herself and leaned back, as if she’d always meant to be swept away by Kylo’s voice, by Kylo’s touch.

Ben wanted to feel Rey again but his hands had fallen uselessly to his lap as he watched the moment between his twin and the girl.  Rey dropped her hand from the top rail, her one foot joining its partner to sit firmly on the ground as she bent impossibly backward until both Ben and Kylo had a singular view of the long line of Rey’s body.  It made Ben wonder what Rey would look like doing that with his cock buried inside her, the flex of that tight backside across his groin fueling the fantasy.

As Rey pulled herself back up, Ben was reminded that he desperately wanted his hands all over Rey’s body, and they twitched upwards off his lap before he could think better of it. Still, he managed to stay them before they did more than lunge into the air and freeze.

The movement was small enough that he was able to harbor a brief hope that it had gone unnoticed until Rey spoke, her voice cutting through the cacophony of the music, “Go ahead. You can touch me.”

When Ben didn’t move to take advantage of the offer, Rey took matters into her own hands and placed Ben’s palms firmly on her own ass, pressing them there until Ben was certain Rey didn’t want him to let go.

Rey hummed softly when Ben dared to give her a squeeze.

 _“Cùm do làmhan an sin,”_ Kylo ordered.   _“Na leig leam falbh mura h-eil e ag innse dhut.”_

“Fuck,” Ben whimpered, head lolling forward and connecting with Rey’s chest.  

The girl paused before wrapping her arms around Ben’s shoulders, holding him for a moment while Ben tried not to come in his pants like he was in high school.

“Alright there, boss?” the cheeky girl murmured into his hair.

“My brother,” Ben groused.  “Seems intent on sending me to an early grave.”

Rey leaned low, lips grazing the shell of Ben’s ear as she purred, “What did he say?”

There was something tender in that moment, something intimate beyond the tableau of pure spun sex that Rey had created.  He turned his head, Ben’s mouth fitting neatly against Rey’s ear as he whispered in an attempt at Kylo’s brogue, “Don’t let go.  Don’t let go unless the girl tells you to.”

It became unclear, at that point, who was holding on to whom as Rey rocked against him.  “You two... Feel like I should be paying Phasma for the fucking privilege…” the girl muttered to herself.

Rey gathered herself as a new song clicked on, the heavy beat pulsing in the sway of the girl’s hips as he recovered.  Ben watched as she twisted and writhed, his hands caressing up and down Rey’s thighs, fingers splaying over the small of her back to encourage her to bring her movements closer. The trio didn’t speak anymore, too lost in their own bodies, in the worship of hands and flesh

When the song finally came to its inevitable conclusion, it was replaced with only dead air. Rey’s playlist had ended, and Ben supposed the performance had ended with it

Lost as he was in the spell of Rey’s body, of Kylo’s words he hadn’t considered _the end_ and he found he very much did _not_ want it.  But Ben was, first and foremost, a gentleman and Rey a professional… surely he wouldn’t… didn’t… but that _look_ , the way Rey seemed as undone as he.   _Fuck._

Ben waited for the girl to flee, to gather himself and go, but Rey didn’t move. Her body remained poised over Ben’s lap with her crotch still very, very close to Ben’s face.

It didn’t feel like part of the act, not with the staccato rhythm of their unmatched breaths, but it didn’t feel like _goodbye_ either.

“I uh…” Rey muttered, sounding more than a little flustered. “This is usually the part where I put my clothes back on.”

“Well don’t hurry on our account,” Ben murmured, a bit wrecked as his hands flexed where they were still on Rey’s thighs.

Rey froze as if their positions had reversed and the girl was no longer predator, but prey. Ben supposed in some ways they had, the clear guidelines of client and performer giving way to something murkier but _more_.  The pause hung pregnant in the air and just when Ben started to squirm in his seat, Rey leaned down to put her lips close to Ben’s ear once more.  “I don’t have to leave at all if you want.”

Ben wasn’t sure he’d heard her right. In fact, he was certain he hadn’t. This was not a thing that happened to him outside of the purposeful seduction of a mission.  Certainly, if anyone was the seducer in this scenario it was Rey and her sinful hips or Kylo and his sinful lips. Surely, this living embodiment of his daydreams, who was nearly naked before him, couldn’t be offering... well Ben was not clear on the specifics but it sounded like something he would be interested in asking some follow-up questions on. Because what he thought it was, what it sounded like, was too good to be true.

“This isn’t…” Ben stammered, trying to find the words and hoping his brother would come to his rescue.  Sadly, the twat stayed silent. “I would never ask it of you as part of the job,” he said as casually as he could.

“Not on the clock anymore,” Rey explained, thankfully not insulted. “You’re not a customer anymore. Just a guy I’m really,” she paused to laugh softly, “really attracted to.”  

Ben couldn’t stop his eyes from dragging over her body.  Her breathing had slowed and steadied, but there was still a flush to her skin that told of her exertion… or her arousal.

“Is that a fact?” Ben teased. “So you wouldn’t mind if I…” Ben dragged one of his hands off of Rey’s thigh and slid the palm slowly over the side of her hip, tracing fingertips so very close to her lace covered cunt. He was very careful not to touch, to just suggest it until Rey let out a breathless whimper.

“ _Please…”_ Rey whined, dropping her chin to his chest. “Oh please...”

Kylo rose, silent as his First Order training allowed and circled them slotting himself behind Rey’s back and pulling the girl flush to him.  At some point, Kylo had freed himself of his jacket and waistcoat, had rolled the starched white sleeves up to reveal swathes of pale skin with no shortage of scars.

“Anything you want,” Ben promised as he watched Kylo tilt Rey’s head to mouth along the girl's jaw and down her neck.

Those startling eyes fluttered shut, a shiver breaking down Rey’s glistening form as Kylo cradled her hips.

“You are lovely, Rey,” Kylo praised, his voice thickened in arousal.  “Watching you with my Ben… _Christ_ , the two of you.  I want to see you naked between us, little girl.  Would you like that?”

Rey made the most beautifully needy sounds as Kylo touched her, moaning and rocking her hips into the friction. Ben peered up at the two of them, locked together like erotic statues as naked desire danced across their features.

“Yes,” Rey answered pleadingly, “please.  Yes.” She stepped her foot off the side of the chair, Kylo lowering the girl to sit in Ben’s lap.  Rey was trembling fiercely and Ben pulled her close, moaning when the girl tangled her fingers in the tendrils of Ben’s dark hair, nails scraping gently across his scalp.

“Say it, Rey,” Ben replied gently. “I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you want.”

“Ben,” Rey said, trying out the feel of the name in her mouth. Taking a steadying breath, Rey continued. “Okay then,” and she leaned in real close like she was going to put her mouth on Ben’s and whispered. “I kinda want you to fuck me.”

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

                                                              

* * *

 

 

Ben’s hands tightened on Rey’s hip. He had to close his eyes for a moment to steady himself.

“Just kind of?” Ben weakly teased, trying to regain some semblance of himself.

Rey‘s resulting glare would have been a lot more impressive if she wasn’t nearly naked, and, perhaps, if her pantie covered pussy wasn’t pressed quite so firmly against Ben’s abdomen. It would be delusional to think that Rey couldn’t feel every inch of him from her position in Ben’s lap.

“Okay, really, you jerk,” Rey shot back. “I want to make you feel really good. I want to get you out of all those clothes, want your cock in my mouth, and I want you to fuck me. Is that enthusiastic enough for you?”

“Jesus, yes,” Ben breathed, a murmur of agreement rumbling out of Kylo’s chest. “I - “

Rey’s eager lips crashed into his, a filthy, hungry kiss that Ben found himself struggling to keep up with as it stole the very breath from his lungs. When Rey finally pulled back enough that he could suck in desperate gasps, Ben found he didn’t really care to finish whatever that thought had been.

He pulled the girl back in.

Rey rocked against him, tiny little futile motions of her hips, as Ben tasted her gorgeous mouth.  He couldn’t decide if he wanted to speed them along to the bedroom or stay wrapped in each other as long as possible.

Kylo decided for him as he ordered, “Both of you: bedroom, now.”

Ben was never more thankful for his brother’s clear-headedness than in that moment. Even hard enough to hammer nails, the man could be as practical as an accountant.

When the girl didn’t move, and Ben didn’t try and make her, Kylo threaded his fingers into Rey’s hair, giving a gentle tug.  When it earned him a pleased moan, Kylo pulled harder, half dragging Rey off his lap.

 _“Fuck - “_ Rey whimpered, near collapsing against the wide expanse of Kylo’s chest before bursting into laughter.

“Something you’d like to share, little girl?”

“I - “ Rey chuckled, “I don’t know your name.”

Kylo’s finger curled under the point of Rey’s chin forcing the girl to meet his eyes.  “It’s Kylo.”

“Seriously?  You’ve got to be takin’ the piss.”

“No.  It’s my name.”

“Your parents are cruel, darling.”

Kylo laughed, the sound rich enough to cool some of the ardor in Ben’s veins.  At least enough to make walking feasible.

Rey, it seemed, did not have an ounce of patience left in her as she wrenched Ben to his feet. Now that the proverbial ice was broken and they’d moved beyond the subtlety of the striptease, she was direct in her nonverbal demands. Certainly, her hands did a fair job of broadcasting her intent as they pull at the buttons of Ben’s shirt.  Rey pried each one free so forcefully that Ben wouldn’t have been surprised to find them flying off in all directions.

Rey’s mouth, the sudden hot press of it against his neck, made further evaluations, sartorial and otherwise, impossible as they stumbled up the steps to the second floor.

“Bedroom first,” Ben insisted as Rey tried to linger there and remove the last vestiges of her clothing.

Rey gave what was possibly the most exaggerated sigh in the history of hyperbole, but she let Ben dissuade her from delaying.  Instead, Rey bounced between him and his brother, peeling layers of clothing off in what Ben was starting to believe was a very characteristic lack of patience.  Ben was barely able to process the hot press of Rey against his thigh as she pinned him against the angled wainscotting of the stairs, plundering his mouth in desperation before she pulled away, tugged into Kylo’s arms as he lifted the girl bodily and raced up the last few steps.

Ben opened the bedroom door, Rey looking around from her perch in Kylo’s arms.  There was nothing overly impressive about the space. Well, nothing Rey would be able to _see_.  It did have some impressive security features.  But the mundane decor of the room didn’t stop the girl from whistling her appreciation.

Truly, the bed was the best feature and their destination.  The custom-made monstrosity was massive, large enough to sleep five comfortably and eight less so. In more sexually adventurous times it had. Still, as Ben flipped on the lights and turned just in time to watch Kylo spill the girl across the edge of the duvet, Ben thought he had never seen anything more lovely.

Rey pouted for a moment at the loss of Kylo’s touch, her plush lips turning down in the most appealing way as she reached out for him, even as the man pulled away.  Ben was happy to take over where his twin left off as he crawled onto the bed and plundered Rey’s mouth in a searing kiss.

“Now can we get these off so I can suck your cock?” Rey pleaded, tugging meaningfully at Ben’s trousers.

It was not the kind of request Ben had the fortitude to deny.  He rose off the bed, pressing himself against Kylo’s silent form as he watched Rey slip to her knees.  The girl took Ben’s pants and boxers down in one glorious tug, freeing his cock as it bobbed obscenely in arousal.

The tip was already shiny with precome, and Rey wasted no time at all in dragging the point of her tongue through the slick mess. It was impossible to tell which was louder; Rey’s groan of delight when she finally got to wrap her lips around Ben’s thick shaft, or the desperate moan that Ben gave up as he did it.

 _"Tha dà fhuaim agad mar ceòl,”_ Kylo purred into Ben’s ear as he slotted himself behind his brother.

Rey pulled off Ben, rubbing the glistening gland over the lurid swell of his lips.  “What did he say, Ben? What filthy things is Kylo whispering in your ear?”

“Fuck,” Ben hissed, the gut-punch of the two of them speaking tempting things in their sex-roughened voices had his knees trembling.  “I- I can’t - “

“I said,” Kylo growled, nipping along the pale expanse of Ben’s shoulders.  “That you sound like music.”

Rey smiled, the grin brilliant in the warm light of the lamps.  “Let’s see what lovely sounds we can make for Kylo, yeah Ben?”

“Fuck, yes.” Ben couldn’t help but murmur the praise as the girl swallowed him down again.  He was grateful for his brother’s hands, firm on his hips to steady the trembling arousal in his extremities.   

Rey worked her mouth over Ben’s length like she could survive on cocksucking alone; as if it was her religion and she was utterly devoted to his supplication.  Ben had to slide his fingers through Rey’s hair, to encourage that eager penance as he pushed the damp locks out of her face before pulling her closer. He urged Rey to take him deeper into her throat, to drink her communion from Ben’s length.  He growled out his pleasure when Rey obliged.

_“A 'tagradh air… Tha mi ga dhèanamh.”_

“Brother…” Ben hissed as he fought to keep his hips still, to not fuck into the girl's throat despite his lover’s urging.

The head of Ben’s cock nudged at the back of Rey’s throat and even though he could feel how Rey fought to keep from gagging, the girl didn’t let up.

“Good girl,” Ben encouraged as Rey’s throat fluttered around his shaft.  “So good.”

Regretfully, Ben pulled his cock from between Rey’s lips to let the young girl breathe.  Watching the glassy-eyed dancer as she knelt on the floor, looking back at Ben through her lashes.. so perfect, so gorgeous and willing... it was almost more than Ben could bear.

Those hazel eyes shifted, looking up and over Ben’s shoulder at what he could only imagine was Kylo’s face.  Ben wondered what look the girl would find on his features? The predatory, dominant stare? The aroused smirk?  He knew thousands of Kylo’s delightful expressions but he could not guess which the young girl was seeing that made her shiver before asking, “May I, Kylo?”

“May you what, little girl?”

Rey cleared her throat, wriggling where she knelt.  “May I suck your cock now… sir?”

Oh, the girl was clever.  Clever enough to read Kylo’s fantasies of dominance from his body, from his gaze.

“Yes,” Kylo growled, stepping out from behind Ben to stand at his side once more.  “You may.”

His brother did not drop his pants, the thin cloth of his Y-fronts the only thing between him and the girl's delightful mouth.  No, he let Rey shimmy close and palm the heavy weight of Kylo’s cock through the cotton. The material did little to hide the length of his cock but they weren’t tight enough for Rey to get a sense of the girth… that was, until the girl pressed her eager mouth to the cloth as she tried to nip along the shaft.

“Christ,” Rey cursed, nuzzling into Kylo’s groin eagerly, “hung like a stallion, you are.”

Kylo chuckled as he carded his fingers through Rey’s hair, not controlling, just petting.  “Can you take it?” his brother asked gently. If Rey couldn’t, didn’t want to, Ben knew from experience there were other things they could enjoy together.  Rey would not have been the first lover to refuse.

“Try and stop me, Sir.”

“Oh, brother,” Ben cooed, his hand joining Kylo’s in a dance over the girl's scalp.  “I think she’s a bit of a size queen.”

“I like being filled,” Rey murmured, voice heated with eagerness.  “I want you both to fill me up. Please.” Ben leaned heavily against Kylo’s side, body trembling with arousal as Rey’s words punched through him.  Hearing those filthy words come from such a perfect mouth nearly undid him.

Ben knew Rey was no innocent, no young woman who danced the way she did could be entirely naive, but she played the part well and there was something in him, some dirty old man, who wanted to debauch the girl.

Ben watched as Rey freed Kylo, his cock too heavy and full to bob the way Ben’s had.  No, Kylo’s thick member hung against the man’s thigh until Rey lifted it and took the head into her mouth.

_“Tha beul àlainn agad.”_

“You have a lovely mouth,” Ben translated, Rey humming around Kylo’s cockhead.

The girl worked her lips over the engorged tip, hands stroking up and down the shaft before she adjusted just a little, and swallowed Kylo down.

 _“Christ!”_ Kylo hissed, hands twitching in the girl's hair.  “Christ, Rey… fuck. So good, such an eager girl.”

Ben watched the shattered arousal break over his twin’s face, a sort of disbelieving pleasure.  He wasn’t going to break the power in the moment by telling Rey that no one had managed that particular feat before, not even Ben and not from lack of trying.  Kylo was simply too thick to be deep throated, or so Ben had thought.

Rey pulled back with a lurid ‘pop’ her lips reddened and spit-slick, eyes watery from the pressure.  She caught her breath as they both watched her with no small measure of awe.

“Rey,” Kylo breathed, catching the girl when she would have dove back in for another taste.  “No, darling. I want to touch you.”

Ben and Kylo reached for the girl, drawing her up from her knees into the warmth of their arms.  

“Delightful, sweetheart.”

The endearment fell unbidden from Ben’s lips and he stilled to see if the girl would pull back from such affection but, no.  No, Rey sagged into their arms, the sudden languor of her body minute but it was there all the same. The girl preened under affection, something Ben would remember for the future.

The thought sent a shockwave through him, that he wanted this girl more than for a night’s simple pleasures.  It wouldn’t be the first time he and his brother had opened their relationship for the right person at the right time.  They’d been exclusive for several years simply because no one had caught their eye. Ben felt caught in that moment, and if the glitter of affection in Kylo’s gaze was true his brother felt much the same.

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

                                                              

* * *

 

To keep himself from such maudlin thoughts, Ben reached out to stroke Rey slowly, firmly, giving him just enough friction to tease. They moved together, their own sort of dance as Rey turned to face Ben and Kylo slotted himself behind the girl, wedging her between them.

“You have a delicious ass, little girl,” Kylo purred into Rey’s ear, the young woman gasping at the sultry tones.

“Christ, Sir. I’ve never had a thing for accents but you… I could listen to you read the dictionary.  It’s sinful, is what it is. Your voice… when you speak Gaelic… _fuck_.”

 _“Tha mi airson gum bi thu nam mèinn,”_ Kylo growled, nipping at the girl's neck.

The girl did not ask for a translation that time, too lost in her pleasure, and Ben did not provide it.  It was too much, too intimate. Meeting his brother’s dark eyes, Ben knew they were both utterly gone on the girl.  Not falling, had _fallen_.  Had hit the jagged rocks of want, desire, and affection at terminal velocity.

 _“Am bu mhath leat a thoirt a-mach e?”_ Ben asked his brother, heart thundering as he waited for the answer.

 _“Tha,”_ Kylo grunted as he tongued the shell of Rey’s ear, pale hands skittering over the young woman’s golden flesh.

“What’re you two going on about?” she murmured dreamily, winding her arms around Kylo’s neck and tilting her hips in a wanton display.

Ben palmed the sharp flares of Rey’s hips, rocking himself against her and delighting in the broken moan that tore loose from the girl's chest.

“We will tell you later.”

Rey huffed, “Promises, promises.”

Ben’s hand trailed down to tease Rey once more, thumb dragging through wetness soaking her cunt, smearing it over her lips and down her thighs. Ben wanted to hear Rey beg, wanted to make her cry in needy little pleas and he was more than content to prolong the foreplay endlessly in order to achieve that.  

They covered Rey in love bites, fingerprint bruises pressed into creamy flesh and numerous dragging trails of open-mouthed kisses interspersed with praises.  Rey slowly devolved into a shuddering mess, croaking out half-formed thoughts. When Rey let out a soft whimper, Ben knew it was coming.

“Please… “ Rey whispered as Ben kissed softly at the young woman’s throat, keeping the pressure of his hand exactly as it had been. Rey was quiet, swept away once more on the tides of her pleasure, her labored breaths the only sound she offers.

Eventually, Rey moaned, “C’mon Ben, don’t make me beg for it.”

Ben’s dark laughter echoed through the room. “What if I want you to?”

Rey’s whole body tensed beneath his hands, cock twitching in interest.

“Yes, I think I’d like you to beg.”

A quick look at Kylo showed Ben what he expected, that Kylo was enjoying the dominance in his brother. Oh, he didn’t like it when Ben got toppy with _him_ , Kylo was non-negotiable in his control.  Sometimes he bottomed but it was usually with Kylo riding and Ben tied to the bed.  Yet, there was a thrill in dominating together, in controlling one person with his aggressive, predatory brother.

When he pulled his eyes from that hazel stare to meet Rey’s gaze, he was astonished at the abject desire laid bare there. If he’d thought about this happening, he never would have hoped for such a wealth of fantasy to drop right into their laps.  And certainly, not in the way it literally landed there in the form of Rey, graceful and needy and pliant.

Ben applied more pressure, circling his fingers over her clit. A quiet moan drifted from the girl's lips, sweet to Ben’s ears. Still, Rey didn’t give Ben the words he craved.

“Beg for me, darling girl,” Ben pressed. “I’ll give you whatever you want, just convince me how badly you want it.” The slip of his thumb through a fresh wave of slick made Ben’s own dick twitch with anticipation.

“Please Ben,” Rey whimpered softly. “I want you. Can’t you feel how wet I am?”

“Yes,” Ben agreed, a moan pouring out with the word. “I still want to hear you.”

Rey’s backside made such a nice handful when he reached around to palm it, all firm and round as he wedged his hand between the hot press of Kylo’s body and the girl's. While he was there, Ben grasped his brother’s cock, swiping the drizzle of precome and bringing it to his own lips.

“Ben,” Kylo sighed, watching as his licked the digits clean.  “You’ll be the death of me, _mo chridhe.”_

Ben pulled the spit-slicked fingers from his mouth and trailed them across Rey’s swollen lips, smearing the vestiges of salvia in a filthy trail.  The girl's sharp pink tongue darted out, chasing Ben’s hand.

“I need it so bad.” Rey’s pleading reply started to take on an edge of desperation. Ben’s shoulder ached where Rey’s fingers grasped roughly. “I… fuck,” she stuttered, when Ben grazed a finger gently over her clit, “I want your cock. Want you to open me up and fuck me. Please Ben, Kylo. I want it…”

Ben really did want to give the girl what she wanted, but Rey sounded so good, it seemed a shame to abbreviate the performance.  

“I’ll tell you what, sweetheart. I’ll give it to you.”

The sigh of relief Rey breathed out was so weighty Ben could have easily been convinced it had actual mass.

“But,” Ben continued, his wry smile twisting just a little cruelly. “I want you to prep yourself for me, I want to watch you fuck yourself open just to take my cock - “

“Ben… god, the mouth on you…”

“And when you think you can handle me, then I’ll let you have it.” He dragged a thumb across Rey’s lower lip gently. “How does that sound?”

“Fuck,” Rey groaned. “You’re a monster.”

“Yes...I am. Is that a no?” Ben asked despite a growing certainty that he knew the answer.

Rey, it seemed, didn’t have the words to reply as she tried and aborted several times before giving in and pulling herself out of their embrace. Ben reluctantly let go of Rey’s gorgeous pussy and watched with intrigue as she climbed onto their bed.

Without asking for directions, Rey opened up the top drawer on Ben’s nightstand and rummaged around until he found a bottle of lube, then positioned herself on her knees so Ben and Kylo had a perfect view of her tight cunt and ass.

Rey was quiet when the first fingertip breached her hole but by the time she was pumping the digit in and out smoothly, there were little hitches in her breath. The second finger only served to exacerbate the situation, uneven breaths turning into little moans. Ben found himself hoping that Rey needed a lot of prep because that show was quite possibly the most glorious sight he’d ever been privy to.

Kylo closed the space between them, holding Ben in his arms as he rocked back onto the hot press of Kylo’s cock.

“Tell him how good he looks,” Kylo commanded in his ear, so softly there was no way Rey could hear it. Those words were only for him.

“You’re so beautiful, my darling girl.  Do you know how beautiful you are?”

Rey made a noncommittal noise as she scissored two slick fingers in long strokes in and out of her. She leaned up for a moment to pour a bit of lube on her other hand and began to finger her ass as well so she could take them both.

“Again,” Kylo said, nipping at the lobe.

“God, your ass and pussy are perfect,” Ben told him. “You’re a work of art. If I live to be ninety-nine years old I will never see a single thing as gorgeous as the sight of your fingers disappearing into your tight little holes.”

Rey whimpered, rocking desperately back onto her own ministrations.

“And those breathy little moans…” Ben was wrecked, his body shivering with the sudden need to bury himself in the girl.  He was thankful for Kylo, his dear Kylo, who kept him so grounded.

“I’m glad you are doing that,” Ben continued.  “If it was my fingers I wouldn’t be able to resist rushing you just to get myself inside you.”

By the time the third finger joined the others, and Rey was twisting and scissoring her fingers as best as she could on her own. She moaned, just as loud as Ben imagined she would when Ben finally fucked her. Rey’s hole’s stretched obscenely around the digits, becoming puffy and swollen.

“Ben… “ Rey whined. “Please.” She kept thrusting her fingers in and out, her voice pitched high and pleading. “Fuck, I want you so bad. Fuck me. Come on. I’m ready. _Please._ ”

Ben moved, intending to give in when Kylo’s hand stilled him.  Silently, guided by his brother they moved forward, standing behind the glorious arch of the girl's sinewy body.

“One finger now,” Kylo instructed, waiting for her to obey.  

Kylo twisted the lube open so it would make no sound as Rey plunged one finger into herself, whining when it wasn’t enough. “Please, Kylo.  Please… I need more.”

Following his brother’s lead, Ben dipped a finger into the cool slick, smearing it before Kylo interlaced their hands, leaving only the coated finger free.  As Rey plunged he finger in her dripping cunt, theirs joined, the girl crying out in pleasured alarm.

“Fuck.. fuck…” Rey cried, sagging onto her bracing arm.  “Thank you.”

Kylo moaned out his welcome rather than speaking it.  Ben was utterly lost in the tight heat of Rey, the way she clenched at their fingers greedily.

When they crooked their fingers, brushing it over the spongy tissue where the girl could not reach, the answering shout of pleasure was glorious.  If it weren’t for his own fingers clenched roughly at the base of his shaft he might have come all over the girl's backside.

They fucked Rey with their fingers a few moments more before Kylo growled loud enough for them both to hear, “I want to see you fuck her senseless, love.  Get her ready to take your cock.”

“Please,” Rey wept, “please.”

Ben would never have been able to resist such a delicious offer, even if he were so inclined. It was possible he set a new personal record with the speed he retrieved and rolled the condom onto his cock.  Rey was frantic, her movements jerky and desperate as she plunged two fingers alongside Kylo’s longer, thicker digit; it was like she wanted so desperately to be filled up that she couldn’t bear to be empty long enough to wait for Ben’s cock.

“You did so well, sweetheart. Look at you, all stretched and ready for me. Let me take over now. I’ll make you feel so good” Ben promised.

Rey gave over control without a word of protest, the girl bracing herself on the bed with both arms, her ass presented beautifully in the air.  When Ben pressed the blunt head of his cock to Rey’s slick hole, he keened with pleasure.

Even though Rey had assured Ben that she was ready, Ben took his time sliding into the tight heat, as much to avoid hurting Rey as to savor the slow drag of their bodies. Rey felt incredible, her body welcoming Ben like she was made to take Ben’s cock.

Kylo joined Rey on the bed, laying on his side where he could watch Ben fuck and watch the play of emotions on Rey’s face as she took it.

“Look at me,” Kylo implored, cradling Rey’s chin when the girl looked at him.  “So beautiful like this. Filthy, debauched… it’s gorgeous, Rey. You are gorgeous.”

“Fuck, Kylo,” Rey whimpered as Ben slowly pulled out until just the head of his cock was holding her open.

“Tell me how he feels.”

“God… his cock is, oh god!” Ben plunged slowly back in, tilting his hips to make sure he grazed the spot inside of her that made her tremble. “Feels so good.  Want more. Want it harder.”

“Oh, you’ll get it, little girl.  Don’t worry about that.”

 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG ciuhbvivubivhbv... I hope you guys like this >.<

                                                              

* * *

 

 

A languorous sigh escaped from Rey’s lips as Ben set a slow pace. The girl tried to push back, to take more; but Ben’s hands on her hips kept her steady.

“Please,” Rey pleaded, though whether it was to him or to Kylo, Ben couldn’t say.

Kylo seemed to have an idea as he cupped Rey’s head and silenced her with a long filthy kiss.

Ben savored the slide of his cock into the girl as Rey whimpered futility against the press of Kylo’s tongue. She’d get more, eventually. Ben had every intention of riding Rey hard. But first, Ben wanted to tease her, to draw it out until Rey was incoherent from wanting.

The girl was just so deliciously responsive, making soft, desperate noises as Ben filled her up.  It would be a shame not to make it last.

It wasn’t until Rey’s breathy sighs became eager moans that he started to pick up the pace. Ben rocked his hips a little quicker, a little harder, and the way Rey cried out her approval had Ben’s blood on fire.

“Fuck,” Rey groaned as she tore her mouth away from Kylo’s, dropping down to her elbows to better brace against Ben’s thrusts. “Harder, Ben. Feels so fucking good.”

Ben managed to keep his rhythm steady a little while longer, even against such delightful pleas. Eventually, he decided they’d both had enough of teasing and he gave in, pounding into Rey violently and frantically.

“ _Please, Ben,”_ Rey encouraged.

In response to the girl's fervor, he gripped Rey’s hips hard and pulled her backward onto the forward thrust of his hips, burying his cock in Rey’s pussy. The girl cried out, wild and needy; it almost made Ben regret not taking her hard from the start.

Almost.

The build-up made it so much better and listening to Rey ask so sweetly, was driving Ben wild. He slammed into Rey’s core over and over, fucking hard and fast into the welcoming heat.  At some point in the endless thrusts, Rey’s begging decayed into a constant litany of _oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck yeah, yes Ben, just like that, fuck, fuck, fuck_ that threatened to push Ben over the edge.

Rey moaned, dropping down to brace herself on one arm while the other slid between her body and the bed to rub her clit frantically.

“No, darling,” Ben says gently, soothing the girl's glistening skin.  “Don’t touch yourself. I want you to come with my brother buried inside you.  You’ll need it to take all of him.”

“Fuck,” Rey whimpered but obeyed, turning her body so she could press her heated face against Kylo’s chest.

“Would you like that?” Ben murmured as his thrusts took on a furious pace, hips slamming into the girl's body. “He’s so big Rey, if he fucked you like this he’d tear you apart.”

Ben could feel the shivers in the girl as he changed the angle of his hips and hit a spot in Rey that she was never able to reach, making her see stars.

“I’d love to watch him bend you in half and claim you.  You’ll never feel full ever again, not after Kylo’s been inside you.”

It was fucking beautiful the way Rey’s voice rose higher, needy and near fevered with the desire coursing through her. Before long it became too much for Ben to bear, his hips stuttering as he neared his release and words failing him. Nothing remained but the mindless pleasure of Rey’s body.

He groaned deep from his belly as he spilled, half collapsing on Rey’s sweat-soaked back.  His blood thundered in his ears as he breathed in the girl’s sweet scent while the smell of sex still hung heavily in the air.

He could hear Kylo praising, offering gentle kisses to Rey as Ben came back to himself, gripping his cock and the condom as he pulled out.  

He made it to the ensuite on shaking legs, cleaning himself up quickly.  When he returned it was to find Rey on her back, her hands pinned under her bottom in a form of self-restraint Ben was all too familiar with.  Kylo liked it like this, his lovers unable to do anything but take what he wanted to give them.

Kylo had already slipped his own condom on and added more lube, no doubt.  Ben watched as he poised himself above Rey, the girl's legs wrapping around his waist.

“Just in time, love,” Kylo said with a smile before he pressed into Rey in a slow implacable onslaught that had the girl writhing and panting.

Ben joined them, laying beside as Kylo had done earlier in the evening.  He brushed a fallen lock of Rey’s hair out of her eyes as Kylo stilled.

“Alright, _little girl_?”

A quick glance showed Kylo was only half buried in the young girl, but it was a great deal more than any of his first-time lovers had taken.

“That can’t be all of you,” Rey complained, trying to drag Kylo deeper with her ankles.

“No, but I do not want to break you.”

“Break me,” Rey implored, “ _please_.  I want all of that gorgeous cock, Sir.  Won’t be satisfied until I’ve got it all in me.”

“You’ll tell me if it is too much,” Kylo demanded, fingers cupping the girl's jaw as his eyes searched Rey’s, no doubt trying to determine the veracity of the girl's intentions.

Rey nodded frantically, biting the swell of her lower lip.

“Christ, Rey.”  Kylo dropped down to his elbows, plundering Rey’s mouth as his hips worked in little forward jerks, opening the girl up to take all of him.

Ben watched eagerly as Kylo sank further and further into the girl, holding his breath as Rey whimpered through the final few centimeters.

“Rey,” Kylo whispered, the sound broken as he bottomed out into the young girl’s body, his thighs trembling with the exertion of holding himself back.

Rey made a pleased sound, nuzzling into Kylo’s neck and across his clavicle.  “Feels good, Kylo. Ben’s right. No one’s cock is going fill me up like this.”

“You take it so well.”

“I want more.”

Kylo chuckled, “Aye, little girl I’ll give it to you when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready _now_ ,” Rey whined, hitching her hips up eagerly.

“Such a tart,” Kylo said affectionately against the tense line of Rey’s throat.  

Scooping up the girl's legs, Ben watched Kylo hitch them over his shoulders, bending her in half as promised. Rey folded easily, lifting her legs off Kylo’s shoulders and hooking the ankles behind his neck.  With Rey’s arms folded and pinned under herself, she was completely at Kylo’s mercy.

Something he clearly approved of as he rumbled his praise, “Christ, Rey. You look so fucking good like that.”

“So flexible,” Ben murmured, leaning up to press a kiss against the girl's calf.

“Used to be a gymnast.  Still good at it.”

“Is that so?” Kylo purred, twitching his hips and stealing the breath from the girl's lungs with a short thrust.

Rey moaned, biting her lip from crying out louder.

“Don’t worry, _little girl_ , the walls are soundproof.  Let me hear you.”

“Oh, god,” Rey groaned as Kylo moved slowly, both hissing at the pressure of their joined bodies.  

“Do you know how good you feel?” he murmured between biting kisses as they trailed over Rey’s bent legs.  “How tight you are?”

“Christ, anyone would be tight to you, you fucking monster,” The girl looked contrite, but Kylo only laughed, the vibrations through their bodies earning a gasp from Rey.

“Aye, but not many lovers have ever taken the whole of me.  None the first time.”

“So, you’re sayin’ I’m special? Is this some type of magical spell you cast over me?”

“I’m not a wizard, _mo ghràidh_.  But, if you’ll let me, perhaps I can make magic in your body.”

Rey giggled at the flirtatious waggle of Kylo’s eyebrows, “So cheesy, Sir.”

“Yes, _nì mi draoidheachd taobh a-staigh do chorp._ ”

“Fuck, whatever that is… do that,” Rey whimpered, hips rocking into the slow rhythm of Kylo’s hips.

_“Tha mi airson gum bi thu a 'faireachdainn orm gu bràth.”_

“Kylo,” Rey whimpered, the gaelic seduction clearly having an effect on the girl. “God, you are so deep.

_“Cha smaoinich thu a-riamh air fear eile.”_

“Kylo, please… please…”

His rough hands unhooked Rey’s ankles, pinning them over his shoulders and shifting the angle of his thrusts.

Rey arched off the bed as if she’d been run through with electricity, gasping and clawing at Kylo’s biceps.  “Right there… fuck right there.”

_“Bidh thu a 'faireachdainn orm nad d'anam.”_

“Yesyesyesyesyes…”  Rey whimpered as Kylo deepened his thrusts, getting more forceful.  “Give it to me rough, make me fucking feel you.”

“Rey,” Kylo purred reverently even as he obeyed, getting his knees under the girl's ass and plowing into her mercilessly.

“Oh fuck!  Fuck it’s so good…”

His brother was getting close, Ben could see it in the furrow of his brow, how his hips stuttered in their rhythm.  Kylo reached down to rub tight circles around her clit, wanting to feel her come around him only to have it batted away.

“Gonna come, gonna come like this… fucking make me, Kylo.  Make me, please…” Rey babbled, the words tumbling out endlessly.  “Feel so fucking good inside me, gonna feel you for days… weeks… want to… want to… _ohmygodfuckingchrist!”_

Rey, for all her endless words and vocalizations, came silently as her eyes rolled back in her head from the force of it. Kylo thrust once, twice more before crying out and pinning Rey beneath him.

Watching his brother fall apart never ceased to appeal to him and the combination of that with Rey’s mindlessness, well… his cock tried valiantly to stir against his leg.  If he were but a decade younger it would have risen to the occasion and he would have forced it into Rey’s bliss-slackened mouth.

“Jesus Christ,” Rey groaned as she came back to herself. Kylo managed to slump down beside the girl, both of them breathing too heavily to speak.

“Next time,” Rey muttered when the air finally rushed back into his lungs, “I want you both in me at once.  Ben in my pussy and Kylo in my ass.”

“Next time?” Ben repeated, dumbstruck.

“Yeah,” Rey stammered. “I mean, I don’t mean to presume or anything but that was like… wow. I don’t normally sleep with clients. Actually never. This is definitely a first. But that was fucking awesome. And I’ll leave right now if we’re not on the same page. But I’m definitely interested in doing this again.”

“Next time,” Ben repeated, no question in his voice this time. He rolled over to kiss Rey, Kylo curling around the girl's back.  “Now rest, my darling girl.”

“You don’t want me to leave?”

Kylo made a disapproving noise.  

“No, no I should think not.  In fact, if you are amenable, we’d rather like to take you out before ‘next time’, if you are interested in two men on the wrong side of forty.”

“Wrong side of forty five,” Kylo confessed for the both of them, making Ben wince.

“Yes, quite.”

“I don’t care about your fucking age, babe.  Yes… the answer’s yes. Not gonna question why the universe decided to give me all my birthday’s at once, yeah?”

“Mmmm,” Ben purred as Kylo nuzzled the girl's neck.  “I feel much the same.”

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

                                                              

* * *

 

 

ONE YEAR LATER

 

Finn had called out sick...again. That was how Rey ended up slumped over the host stand, already sweating in the summer heat even though it was barely past eleven. At least when she was serving she had something to do to distract her from the godawful heat outside, not to mention that and the occasional break in the walk-in freezer.

At least it was shaded so she wouldn’t turn into a lobster. Standing there bored out of her mind, she filled her thoughts with her two gorgeous boyfriends. ‘Course they’d offered to fix her up proper, find her something better but she wasn’t prepared to accept that kind of charity. Thank Christ they’d taken ‘no’ for an answer. She hated kicking off with them.

She wished she could quit serving as well as dancing at night. She wanted to do more with her life, but there weren’t a lot of opportunities for a sixth form drop out sounding like she came from the wrong side of the river. The money was decent enough if she kept them both up, but she just wanted something meaningful.

Not that she could dislike the dancing too much, she had met Ben and Kylo through it and that was definitely amazing. Their relationship had gotten serious and she couldn’t have been happier. Even spending a fair number of nights at theirs when they weren’t overseas as tailors.  At least, they said they were tailors but what kind of tailors came home bruised.

Rey was guessing MI-6, though they both scoffed whenever she brought it up.

She just finished wrapping the last table on a quiet early lunch rush.  No guests had arrived to dirty up anymore. Rey contemplated checking if there was another bin of silverware to roll. Or maybe scrubbing down the high chairs? God, no, then she’d be really sweaty.

What did Finn do out here all day, anyway? Read a book? Despite the promise of an entire pie in the very near future, Rey was beginning to think it wasn’t worth taking the extra shift. Still, Ben was out of town so it wasn’t like anything better was on offer.

As if sensing her thoughts, her eyes caught on Ben strolling up the sidewalk outside, one hand clasped on the handle of his brolly, the other stuffed in his trouser pocket. Rey’s heart did a little stuttering dance at the sight even as she blinked, thinking maybe the heat had gotten to her.

Nope, that was definitely Ben Solo.

She still agreed with her former assessment of the man… fit as fuck. That he was with his equally gorgeous brother who could do wicked things with his hands, mouth, and cock?  Well, if anyone ever caught wise to how fucking lucky Rey was she’d be beating back every girl in Greater London.

She straightened up, Ben’s lectures on manners had that effect on her and managed only to leer at him a little bit.  Okay, a lot, sue her for enjoying the view. Rey figured he was headed on his way to the Tailor’s, wasn’t the first time they’d ‘bumped’ into her although she was right convinced it wasn’t half accidental.  Rey wasn’t surprised at all when Ben crossed the road, waiting for the signal and obeying all traffic laws, and sauntered up to the restaurant.

“Hiya Ben,” Rey chimed with more sensuality than the greeting strictly required. She not so subtly batted her eyelashes. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Rey rolled the word ‘pleasure’ around in her mouth a bit, feeling victorious when Ben’s eyes flared with heat. Glancing around, Rey realized that Ben was alone, Kylo must have still been working at the tailor's.

“Am I not allowed to visit my darling girl when she’s about to be done with her shift?” Ben asked, feigning being hurt, clutching at his stomach as if wounded.

Rey threw her head back and laughed.

“Of course, babe,” Rey answered. She tilted her head sideways, flirty little smirk still in place.

Ben laughed then, shaking with it, those warm brown eyes sparkling up at Rey as the older man slipped into the booth Rey had led him to.

“Are you hungry, Ben? What would you like today?”

The man’s face settled into soft lines of affection.  “Mostly I came to see you but I’d love some fish and chips.”

“Is that so?” Rey asked, hoping she didn’t sound as breathless as she felt.  Being the focus of Ben’s considerable romantic streak always had that effect on her.

“Yes, we… well the three of us go out quite often but Kylo will be stuck at work and I was hoping you’d accept an invitation to dinner. Just you and I. If you’d like.”

Rey ducked her head and smiled shyly. “I’d like that, yeah.”  She licked her lips and glanced down at Ben’s mouth before she met his gaze. “Or maybe I could kiss you first?” Rey whispered and reached down, placing a hand on the back of Ben’s neck as she leaned down to do just that.

Ben sighed against her mouth, the feeling of soft, warm lips pressing gentle kisses onto her own, with all the care and sweetness that made her weak at the knees. They broke apart and smiled at each other, looking like two fools in love.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on the front door of her flat at exactly 7:45 pm. Rey went to answer it and was surprised to be greeted by a hand holding a single rose extended to her, behind which was Ben, grinning like an idiot. He looked proper dapper in a sapphire blue suit with a black silk shirt beneath.

Rey blinked as she accepted the flower. “Practicing to be a magician?”

“You know,” Ben admonished while grinning, which ruined the effect entirely, “most people would say thank you.”

“Thank you,” Rey conceded with a smile and took a whiff of the flower before she headed to the kitchen looking for a vase to put it in. Did she even own vases?  “You look gorgeous, babe. I love the suit.”

“Benefit of working for a tailor.”

Rey snorted at that because they both knew she didn’t believe a word about it but they were both unwilling to argue over the easy lie.

Rey managed to retrieve a small vase, filling it with water, she gently placed it down on the kitchen table.

“You look divine yourself, my darling girl,” Ben murmured, tugging Rey into his arms.  Rey didn’t think she looked half as good as Ben but she’d worn one of the two dresses the men had insisted on buying her.  She was half convinced they cost more than the rest of her clothes combined.

She let out a quiet laugh and grabbed Ben’s hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

The ride to the restaurant was quiet, filled with a strange kind of tension. Rey was nervous.  Even though they’d been out the three of them, and she’d been out with just Kylo, Ben was away more often. The newness was wonderful, even her stomach was knotting up.

They kept sharing glances and smiling at each other, Rey blushing every time Ben caught her staring. Rey felt butterflies in her stomach, part nervous and part excited, because she was there, sitting next to Ben and about to go on their proper first date together. That scared her as much as it excited her. So, she smiled at Ben when their eyes met once more, to reassure them both that everything would be fine.

After all, if Rey could survive Ben without her three mandatory cups of tea then she could survive Armageddon.

She felt a touch against her thigh, Ben’s fingers ghosting over her hand before they closed over it. The warmth of his palm against the back of Rey’s hand a solid reassurance against the fluttering nervousness. Rey twisted her hand and interlocked their fingers, giving Ben a reassuring squeeze. They shared a smile again, wide and genuine, and Rey felt a little lighter.

When the hostess showed them to their seats, Rey had a flash of pity for her poor feet.  Christ, the woman was wearing four-inch stilettos. And she thought standing for eight hours in _her_ dress shoes hurt.

Ben walked around the table to pull out Rey’s chair for her, they shared a look across the table, both devolving into giggles. Rey abandoned her chair and crossed back around, stealing a kiss from Ben’s lips.

“Well, that was silly.  Not that I expected different from you. Proper gentleman, you are.”  Rey settled into the chair, Ben taking the space across.

“I’m not sure you meant that to be a compliment, my darling.”

“Oh, it definitely was.”

Ben’s smile was radiant.

They were silent as they ordered their appetizers and Ben chose a bottle of wine.  It was strange how they were just looking at each other, not saying a thing. Ben giggled, apropo of nothing and Rey took it up, both of them sniggering into their wine glasses.

“This feels silly,” Rey bit her lower lip. “What are we supposed to be doing here?”

Ben paused, thinking for a moment. “Whatever it is that people tend to do on first dates. Get to know each other?”

“Ben, I’ve known you...intimately...for a year now.”

“Get to know each other better,” the older man conceded.

“Alright,” Rey said, stretching and leaning back in her chair.  “How long have you and Kylo been working together?”

“Most of our lives.”

“Really?” Rey groused.  “That’s it? That’s all you’re gonna say?”

Ben sighed.  “It’s actually classified.”

Rey’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline.  It was the first time Ben had admitted he was anything more than a tailor.

“I could tell you the sanitized version but… well, I am rather hoping that I will be able to tell you the whole of it soon.  The unvarnished truth.” Something glittered softly in Ben’s eyes, some deeper emotion that made Rey return his soft smile.

“Yeah… ok,” Rey said, letting it drop.  “Something you wanna know about me?”

“Rey…” Ben reached across the table, taking Rey’s hands in his. Rey didn’t comment on the ridge of gun callouses across Ben’s fingers.  “We need to talk about Lee.”

“About my dad?”

Ben nodded.  “I knew him.”

Rey’s eyebrow quirked at the depth of emotion in that confession.  “Knew him? Or _knew him_?”

“Heavens no!”  Ben sighed. “We were friends.  I didn’t… that is… I didn’t find out about the connection until recently.  Honestly, I never had cause to think of his last name so, when you told me yours… I just didn’t make the connection.”

“And?”

“I was there when he died.  He - Rey!”

Rey pushed herself back from the table, body trembling.  “Just… give me a moment, yeah?”

Ben nodded solemnly, eyes filled with puppy-dog sadness as she fled to the restroom.  Rey gathered herself, splashing water on her heated face as her mind followed the spiral of thoughts.  She’d always thought her dad was a marine or in the military in some way, didn’t want to ever fall victim to her thoughts that she was abandoned but Ben… Ben was definitely not.  Had Lee been working for MI-6? Whatever questions she had about it, Ben wasn’t gonna tell her. Maybe he couldn’t.

Rey returned to the table to find their meals already there. She sat, holding up a hand when Ben started to speak.  Filling the glass, Rey lifted it to her lips and drained it in one go. Ben didn’t even look disapproving.

“Are you angry with me?” Ben inquired.

“Did Kylo know?”

“He found out when I did.”

Rey’s throat was tight when she managed, “Why isn’t he here too.”

“We thought it best not to overwhelm you and, for other reasons, I wished to be the one to tell you.”

“What reasons?”

“We should eat first,” Ben said, gesturing to their plates.  “Please?”

Rey picked up her fork and took a bite, then another. She was halfway through her meal when she sighed and said, “I’m not mad. Just… bit of a shock, yeah?  And I figured…Well, I got a shit ton of questions - “ she ignored the sharp look from the nearby posh couple. “I figured you aren’t going to answer them so I’m frustrated.”

“I will, Rey. Just - If you give it time I might be able to answer in more detail than I can tonight.”

“Yeah,” she nodded, “alright, babe.”

Ben relaxed at the endearment.  After a few moments, conversation picked back up between them. They were, after all, quite close and despite the awkwardness fell back into their chatter easily enough. By the end of the meal they were joking, Ben toeing off a shoe to play footsie with her which she was sure would’ve scandalized the old woman who kept frowning at them.

“Kiss me,” Rey demanded.

“Not that I mind, but why?”

“That bird over there,” Rey indicated the woman with a tilt of her chin, “keeps trying to kill me dead with her eyes.  Figure if she’s gonna judge me I should get to snog my boyfriend and earn it proper.”

Ben laughed but leaned across the table and gave her a deep filthy kiss with far more tongue than they usually went for.  As he leaned back he murmured, “If only we could reenact how we met. Though, I suspect we’d get tossed out on our ear for that.”

“Yeah,” Rey murmured, fiddling with her glass.  “Does it bother you I still dance?”

Ben quirked his head, as if the language was familiar but unknown.  “Why would I?”

“I don’t know,” Rey shrugged, though she _did_ know.  “Lots of blokes don’t like it. Had more than one guy who bowed out because I wouldn’t quit for them.  Except you and Kylo… you have never mentioned it.”

“Because it is entirely your choice.”

“But you gotta have _opinions_.”

It was Ben’s turn to shrug.  “Yes.” Rey stared at him until he finally continued. “Alright, I don’t like it but only because _you_ don’t like it Rey. Please - “ Ben held up his hand when Rey started to argue.  “-don’t lie to me, my darling girl. I can read you well enough by now.”

“I don’t hate it more than serving or any of the other jobs I’ve done.”

“I know.”

“It’s just - “

“Rey, when you look at yourself in the mirror, what do you see?”

Rey huffed out a small laugh, “My reflection, guv.  Sometimes, I see you over my shoulder when I’m at yours.”

“Very clever… I see a young woman with potential. A young woman who is loyal. Who can do as she is asked, and who wants to do something good with her life. Did you see the film 'Trading Places'?” Ben smiled, making Rey blush with the adoration reflected there.

"No.” Rey grinned stupidly wide, reaching across the table and placing her hand over Ben’s.  He linked their fingers together. Turning to the old woman and staring her down until she looked away, blushing.

“How about 'Nikita'?”

Rey shook her head.

“Pretty Woman'?”

Rey leveled Ben with a look that nearly made the older man snort out his wine.  Rey would’ve paid to see that.

“Now, my point is that the lack of a silver spoon has set you on a certain path that you needn't stay on. If you're prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform.”

Rey breathed out a contented sigh, finally understanding. “Yeah, like in 'My Fair Lady'.”

She blushed at the appraising look Ben gave her.  Rey couldn’t help but glance away. They pulled their hands apart when the waiter approached, asking whether they wished to order dessert.

Ben looked at her but, with a shake of Rey’s head, declined for them both.

“You're full of surprises. Yes, like in 'My Fair Lady'. And in this case, I'm offering you the opportunity to become a Knight for First Order.”

“Is that how you knew my dad?”

Ben nodded.   **“** Since 1849, First Order Tailors have clothed the world's most powerful individuals. In 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War I. That meant a lot of money going uninherited. And a lot of powerful men with the desire to preserve peace and protect life. Our founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence for the greater good. And so began our adventure. An independent international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion. Without the politics and bureaucracy that undermine the intelligence of government-run spy organizations. A suit is the modern gentleman's armor. And the First Order agents are the new knights.”

“Is that what you do?”

Another nod.

“And you want me to become one?”

“I’m… rather fond of you, Rey. Kylo is rather fond of you. We see ourselves with you for some time to come but… even if it doesn’t work out between us I would want this for you. I believe you could do great things at First Order.”

Rey ducked her head trying to hide the ridiculous blush on her cheeks.

“It isn’t without its hardship.  For the approximately year-long training, you would live in barracks with other potential agents, we would have to pause much of our relationship.  And it isn’t guaranteed. There is one position and eight other proposals.”

“So, I could put my life on hold, try for this and it might all be for nothing?”

Ben shrugged.  “Many of those who don’t make it go to MI-5 or MI-6.”

Rey chuckled, “You hate them.”

“Yes, well.”  Ben sighed, taking her hands again.  “Yes or no, it won’t affect how I or Kylo feels about you.  Pass or fail, we’d like to continue down this path together.”

“Wish he was here to say that…”

Ben tugged off his glasses and handed them to Rey.  “Put them on.”

She was confused when she slipped them on and could see just fine, no prescription to the lenses.

_"Hello, little girl.”_

"Kylo?” she hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

_"Aye. I’ve been with you all night love. Sorry, we didn’t say it before.”_

“No, I get it. Secret stuff.” She didn’t say the word ‘spy’, they’d probably done a bit too much of that for public.

 _“Yes. I care for you, Rey.  So fucking much and I_ **_know_ ** _you’d make an excellent Knight.  But, as Ben said. I’d like to continue as we are regardless of your choice.”_

“Yes, then. I’d like that.”

Ben’s smile was radiant.  Rey didn’t give back the glasses, enjoying Kylo in her ear.  Ben pulled out a back up and all three of them laughed and joked until the waiter politely cleared his throat.  The restaurant had been closed for some time.

They decide to walk home instead of taking a cab, with Ben slipping his hand into Rey’s and intertwining their fingers.  Ben wasn’t surprised when a familiar jumper-clad man was leaning in the door of a closed butchers, joining Rey on her other side and taking her hand.

“How was work?” Rey asked, accepting the kiss from Kylo’s lips.

“Another international crisis narrowly averted.”

“What, really?”  She looked to Ben for confirmation who was smiling indulgently.  “You’re taking the piss.”

“I am not.”

The three of them set a slow pace as they made their way back to her boyfriend’s place.

“So, you’re an agent too?” Rey asked, bumping her shoulders into Kylo’s.

“Quartermaster.  Kylo is actually a title.”

“What?” Rey froze.  “It isn’t your real name?”

“It wasn’t. Unfortunately, the identity I was born with became compromised. I am Kylo Ren now.”

“You ever gonna tell me?”

“Someday,” Kylo conceded, “perhaps.”

Rey nodded, knowing when to leave be. “So, you get a cool code name?”

“Galahad,” Ben answered.

“Will I get one?”

“The position of ‘Kay’ is available.”

Their feet all sort of stumbled to a stop on the steps of the new house.  “Tonight was amazing,” Rey murmured.

“Don’t go,” Ben said, half plea and half offer. Rey nodded as the older man opened the front door and guided her within.

Once inside, Rey headed automatically towards the bedroom, with Ben following her, and Kylo taking up the rear on the stairs.  When they all stopped on the landing, Ben put his hand on Rey’s neck and drew her close. Rey moaned into the graze of Ben’s lips, soft and slow, savoring the taste. When they broke apart, Ben smiled down at her, his thumb rubbing against Rey’s cheek slowly.

“Come here, little girl,” Kylo growled, pulling her away from Ben and into his arms.  Kylo’s kiss was possessive where Ben’s was gentle and by the end of it, Rey was trying to climb him like a tree.

“I had a great time,” Ben murmured, breath hot against her ear. “We should do this again.”

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys - I've been having a real rough few weeks. My mental state has put a strain on my motivation to write so once again I am very sorry.

                                                              

* * *

 

 

Rey opened her mouth to reply, “What the-” but her jaw dropped when Ben turned around with a mischievous grin and darted away, heading down the hallway.

Rey dashed after him, leaving Kylo in her wake. She chased Ben down the hallway and into the bedroom, both of them caught on opposite sides of the bed. Rey lunged across the duvet and Ben sprinted away, going for the door back to the hallway when Kylo suddenly blocked the egress. Ben tried to turn but he wasn’t quick enough and Rey managed to tackle him, the both of them falling onto the rug.

“Unfair!” Ben declared.  Ben grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, using the other one to tickle Rey, his fingers digging into her sides and making her burst out in giggles.

“Cheating,” Rey returned, “you aren’t ticklish.”

“Oh,” Kylo added, looking down on them with a fond grin, “he is, little girl.”

“Do. NOT.” Ben hissed as Rey writhed beneath him.  

“Ben,” Rey gasped, laughing breathlessly, “Stop, fuck, let me-”

Ben pulled his hand away and dipped his head down to close the gap between them, pressing a firm kiss to her lips to shut her up.  Rey, not to be outdone, rocked her hips into Ben’s earning a moan from her lover.

“You arsehole,” Rey laughed when they broke apart, then lifted her head to kiss Ben again. She used her lips to their full advantage, distracting the older man until she could pounce, digging her fingers into perfectly styled hair and messing it up thoroughly.

“That,” Ben teased, bopping her on the nose, “is a declaration of _war_.”

“It’s a good thing Ben’s got some French in him,” Kylo taunted, “he’ll surrender before the first shot is fired.”

“Kylo!” Ben hissed.

Rey devolved into more laughter, Ben’s smile joining.

“Come on, you two,” Kylo said, offering them both a hand which they gladly took.

Rey sighed as she settled into bed with them, wearing only her tank top.  Kylo took the middle, both she and Ben curling up on his chest. It wasn’t long before the chest under her slowed with its breaths, Kylo falling easily to sleep.

“Ben?” Rey asked in a whisper.

“Yes darling?”

“When does training begin?”

“You will meet me at the tailor shop tomorrow promptly at 6:00 pm,” Ben informed the girl. “Now, may I kiss you some more? I promise to tell you all you wish to know tomorrow.” He winked down at Rey and sealed his lips over her’s.

 

* * *

 

TWO YEARS LATER

 

“Fucking menace,” Kylo growled as he watched Rey get kidnapped by Lamorak, her final First Order test beginning.  

The new Arthur had done away with that ridiculous dog test, for which Kylo was eternally grateful. He was nearly certain the girl wouldn’t have passed it.  

It seemed inconceivable to him that Rey had, literally, danced into their lives and upended the very laws by which he’d established his universe.

That _a leannan_ turned out to be as clever as she was sexy, as indestructible as she was vivacious was a revelation, but a welcome one. So, in the wake of yet another evil madman taking out Kay - the former Kay - there was no question who Ben would nominate.

Even if the last year had been hell. Even if he wasn’t training this group of recruits because of a suspected bias, seeing Rey every day around First Order halls was a madness that he and Ben could only quench in stolen moments in hidden corners and closets. Kylo was always careful to disable the surveillance before fucking Rey against walls, bent over conference tables and, on several memorable occasions, on the roof.

Ben was not as careful and Kylo had found a third position amongst First Order of carefully scrubbing the feeds of Ben’s naked ass.

Still, their girl had made it to the final three and past the heart-stopping train test.  Despite their twenty-four hours of reprieve from First Order quarters, they would not leave the girl so well fucked she couldn’t perform for the final test.  

Ben had eagerly claimed the girl's ass as Kylo spilled down her throat, then fingered her to another orgasm as he pressed Ben’s seed back into the girl's puffy hole. When things had gotten serious between them, right before Rey had been given a drawer and a toothbrush, they’d done away with condoms. Rey had a bit of a come fetish, one they were more than happy to indulge her in.

Rey, in return for many of their indulgences, was entirely faithful. That their girl - once exotic dancer but no longer - had not strayed surprised both older men. After all, she was so very _young_. They’d even talked about it, how they would handle it if she cheated.  But Rey never had.

Oh, she _looked_ \- the girl, after all, wasn’t _dead_ .  But she came home to them when she wasn’t a First Order proposal.  Her devotion to them moved their hearts, made them use words like _future_ ,  _commitment_ , and _love._

 _“I love you, Rey,”_ Kylo had wept into her neck after seventy two hours awake, Galahad kidnapped but safe when Rey found Kylo and too many stimulants back to back making his muscles cramp even under the hot spray of water in the shower.  He’d been waiting for Ben’s plane to return, carrying the largely unharmed agent when the pains had started and hauled himself into the bath in his quarters.

How Rey found him there, Kylo didn’t know, though he suspected Ben of having something to do with it.

 _“I love you too,”_ Rey had breathed against his temple as she held him, fully clothed and soaked.  The image reminded Kylo of the drowning test, of watching Rey through the feed punch through the two-way mirror rather than crawling out through the air ducts or using the loo snorkles.

It reminded him of watching the girl crawl back through the mirror to see to Phasma - Lancelot then - and try to resuscitate the woman who’d put him on a collision course with Ben and Kylo.  After shooing the other proposals away, Uther had revealed the deception and Rey had punched him.

Rey thought she’d be done after that but it wasn’t the first time a proposal had struck their trainer. Foolish of Uther not to see it coming.

They’d told her a thousand other stories that could be told once she advanced far enough as a proposal.  They’d told Rey about her father, everything. She’d wept in their arms when they spoke of his sacrifice. Rey shared the few isolated memories she had of the man through gulping sobs and they, in turn, told Rey everything they remembered of the man.

“She will be alright,” Arthur - James really, the former Lancelot - soothed, drawing him out of those thoughts and back to his girl.

Rey’s feed was dark, the boot of the car stealing all light, but he could hear the girl struggling.  No doubt trying to free herself from her bindings. He watched, Ben beside him, as Rey was dragged into a warehouse and tortured for information on the First Order.  And, as she’d been trained to do, the girl resisted the pain.

She laughed, struggled, threatened before finally falling silent.

“We have your mother,” Lamorak said coldly when Rey was beyond exhausted - held and kept awake for near two days. Kylo had not left the feed, nor Ben. Rey was theirs, no matter what happened.

“Don’t believe you, guv. You wouldn’t be alive if you’d gone after my mum. My boyfriends woulda skinned you alive.”

“Oh, but we do,” Lamorak said, showing Rey on his phone. It was true, they did have Michelle - they being First Order - and she was in no real danger, the cut on her head from theater makeup though the terror in her voice was real even as she begged Rey to tell them nothing.  The woman was made of the same steel that ran through her girl. When this was over they would clean her up, give her an amnesia dart and return her home, safe as houses.

Rey laughed.

Of all the things Kylo and Ben had expected from the girl, laughing at her mother’s distress was not amongst them.

Rey, it seemed, was inclined to explain her mental behavior.  “Listen, guv. Either this is all real - which I’m leaning against - and you’ve got my mum as some sort of leverage against me or this is another First Order test.  Either way, my mum was married to a marine and got her arse kicked sideways by her man for years. She’d never forgive me from grassing even if her life was on the line. So kill me, torture me, or let me _fucking go_.”

“Let her go, Lamorak,” Arthur said into the comms.

It was Kylo and Ben who burst into the warehouse, running across the alley from the observation room in the next building.  Lamorak was explaining, just untying the girl when they clamored in. The other two candidates had caved, Rey was a Knight.

“My mum?” she asked softly as she collapsed in Kylo’s arms.

“Safe, love, under an amnesia dart now and on her way home.”

“The blood?”

“Fake, _lennan._ ”

Rey’s fingers skittered over the bite mark on his forearm.  “You kidnapped her?”

“Aye, I would never leave her safety in another’s hands.”

“Gonna make introducing you real awkward.”

Kylo chuckled as he bundled their girl into a First Order taxi, Ben slipping in on Rey’s other side.  “She will not remember.”

Rey was near exhaustion, they all were, but they still leaned together in the shower before tucking the girl between them in their massive bed.  Rey was home, Rey was theirs.

In the morning, Kylo woke to Rey sinking down onto his firm cock.

 _“Christ_ , Rey!” Kylo groaned, waking Ben.

“Didn’t get to have your cock properly last time.  Fucking need it, Ky.”

“I _hate_ that nickname.”

“Then tell me your real one,” Rey sighed as she rocked Kylo’s length in her _hot tight_ channel.

Ever since Kylo had learned Rey’s real name as part of the First Order intake, the girl had been determined to learn Kylo’s. It had become a game between them. Though now Rey was a Knight, his last concerns about _clearances_ and _wiped identities_ had gone.

Yes, for all purposes the man known as Matt Solo no longer existed, an empty coffin buried in his family plot when a particularly good hacker had managed to identify the First Order quartermaster a decade before he’d ever met Rey.  Still…

“There’s only one person alive who knows it - ” Rey’s eyes darted to Ben, curled watching them with sleepy eyes.  “-yes, love. So if I tell you…”

“What, Kylo?” Rey asked, breathless as she stilled on his hard cock.

“You’ll always be mine, little girl.  As sure as if I could marry you.”

“Kylo - “ Rey said softly, whimpering.

“Move in, Rey.  Stay forever.”

“Fuck… fuck yes!” Rey said.  And if there were tears in her eyes as Kylo rolled them both, pinning her down before fucking her hard then they could both pretend it was from the violent rogering… They could have, but they didn’t.  “I love you, Kylo,” Rey gasped against his shoulder.

“Matt.  My name is Matt.”

“I love you, Matt.”

_“Tha mi a 'toirt gràdh dhut cuideachd.”_

“I love you, Ben.”

_“Je t’aime, aussi mon coeur.”_

“Love it when you speak French, babe,” Rey whimpered, reaching for Ben. Held between her lovers, Ben teased Rey to her release, Kylo - Matt - filling her, marking her, _claiming_ her.

“So I’ve noticed.  And you understand both now.”  Ben indulged Rey, as he often did, letting the girl manhandle him until Rey’s head was pillowed on his stomach with Kylo holding her from behind.

“Thank you, First Order.  Now when you are saying dirty things in me ear I know what they mean.”

_“Je fais de toi mon essentiel, Rey.  Mon âme. Tu est profond de ma vie.”_

_“Tha thu a h-uile dad dhòmhsa, Rey.  Anam. Tha thu a 'ciallachadh tòrr dhomh.”_

“Christ, you two.”

Kylo kissed him, ignoring Rey’s whimpered protests when he left their bed.  “I have to go to work, unlike some lazy agents I know. When I get home we are going out. Wear suits.”

 

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys - I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long but I wanted to finish this story so bad for you. Thank you all for being so patient with me and I hope you like the ending. Smutty smut smut ahead. Love you!

                                                              

* * *

 

 

Rey was dancing in excitement. Her boyfriends were taking her out on a proper date, she was a First Order Agent, they’d asked her to move in.It was the best day ever and it wasn’t even done yet.  Knowing her luck there’d be some international disaster right before dessert.

As it turned out, there hadn’t been an international disaster or any kind of disaster right before dessert. Ben had chosen the bottle of wine, Kylo had recommended an Italian dish she’d loved and they’d chatted and giggled through dinner.

Even the appraising eyes from the other dinner guests trying to figure out the nature of their relationship couldn’t put a damper on their moods.

“Let’s go to a club,” Rey had urged, not wanting the night to end. Ben and Kylo were giant softies and agreed easily.

The club she took them to was one of the ones she used to work. _The Cat’s Cradle_ catered to all types of kinks and the bottom level was the full bar and dance floor but upstairs were booths for more intimacy and a dozen privates rooms for the professional dancers to take clients.  Rey had made a lot of money there but no more. Still, she was a dancer and she wanted to drive her boyfriends round the twist.

She was as surprised as Ben was when Kylo guided her to a chair and murmured, “Allow me, love.”

Rey kept her eyes front and center as she watched Kylo’s tantalizing dance for both her and Ben. He never faltered in his performance, confident as anything as he tilted his chin up and swiveled his hips sinfully, fingers ever so slowly teasing the fastenings to his dress pants as he started to grind against the pole behind him. Rey was gagging for it and, since it was a private room, no one would see what she planned on doing.

Rey walked up the few short steps to join Kylo up on the little stage. The room was bathed in varying, soft shades of ever changing,  colorful spotlights. The almost deafening sound of the music rendered verbal communication between her and Kylo useless, so they were reliant on reading each other.

The interlude gave way to the driving baseline, louder and more forceful as both of them started to move faster. Rey was grinding her ass back against Kylo as his hands pushed the shirt up higher to reveal more skin and then let it drop, drawing out the tease for Ben once more.  Kylo shot Ben a sinful look, but Rey - feeling a bit greedy - forced Kylo’s head back to look at him and captured his mouth in a filthy kiss. 

Rey circled her lover as she finished thumbing open Kylo’s trousers, giving Ben the slightest glimpse of skin beneath. She caught Ben’s gaze as Kylo nibbled down her neck, tilting her head back to give the brother better access as she moaned loud enough to be heard over the thrumming rhythm.

Her nimble fingers opened up the button of his dress shirt, pulling loose Kylo’s tie and tossing it into Ben’s lap before sliding the fine combed wool off Kylo’s incredible shoulders.  Rey teased the hem of Kylo’s undershirt out of his trousers, sagging without the button done up. He watched Ben’s greedy gaze take in the little peeks of Kylo’s hard, muscular stomach.

Just as the music swelled to a crescendo, Rey finally drew Kylo’s shirt up over his head, lithe muscles rippling and being revealed as the offending piece of clothing got tossed to the side. 

Ben groaned, the sound carrying to their ears.  Rey and Kylo smirked at each other and then slowly locked their lips once more, Rey exaggerating the sweep of her tongue as Kylo cupped her neck. Rey ran her tongue along the older man’s bottom lip asking for permission to enter and Kylo grabbed Rey’s hair and opened up to her moaning into her mouth.  Kylo’s hand palmed her lower back and guided Rey into a little dip, low enough that when Kylo released her mouth, Rey tilted her head back and gave Ben a cheeky grin. The music slowed to an erotic and dirty beat, low enough where they could hear each other over the speakers.

“Fuck yes, there you go,” Ben crooned, opening up the flies of his slacks and taking his cock out. He slouched back onto the chair he was sitting in, enjoying the show as he stroked his length leisurely.  

Returning Rey to her feet, Kylo placed his left hand on Rey’s chest, thumb resting right over her perky little nipple.  With a twist, Rey was in front of Kylo, facing out to Ben as his brother slipped his hand down Rey’s front, opening buttons and revealing the skin beneath framed in white lace. She grabbed his hand to put it where she needed it, never stopping the gentle rocking of her hips against Kylo’s hard cock.

Rey watched Ben watching them, those brown eyes raking over Rey’s soaked panties, then up to her full lips parted and red.  Ben beckoned both Rey and Kylo over to him with a come hither motion of his finger.  

They lingered on the stage for long moments before finally giving in and joining Ben.

“Can I touch you, my darlings?” 

“Ain’t gonna stop you,” Rey purred shamelessly against Ben’s ear kneeling next to the chair on his left side and dragging her palm down the finely tailored thigh in front of her. 

Kylo was still on the other side of the chair, keeping in time with the music and slowly, oh so slowly, inching the zipper on his slacks downward until they were hanging loose around his hips. Kylo sank down into the new song, filthy bassline pumping out over the speakers as he thrust and rolled his hips.  

When Rey thought Ben’s self-control was going to snap, Kylo let his trousers fall to the floor, revealing the tightest booty shorts that displayed the First Order logo on it. His cock was so hard, straining against the fabric as he kicked his way out of the pool of material at his feet. 

“Oh God,” Ben moaned, half aroused and half amused. 

Rey giggled, biting her lip to keep the sound in.

“Do you like them?” Kylo teased, straddling Ben’s lap and bending forward so the man got an excellent view of the firm backside.

Ben palmed the logo covered globe.  “Yes, my love. Very much.”

Kylo looked over his shoulder and gave Rey a wink which sent her into another fit of giggles.

Grabbing both men’s hands, Rey dragged them to the stage.

Rey pushed Ben back against the pole, slithering down the man’s front before going onto her knees.  She stayed there as she peeled off Ben’s trousers, Kylo joining her to remove his brother’s shoes and socks.  Rey looked up every once in a while to lick the full pout of her lips, intimating all the things Ben knew she could do with it.

Rey tugged him down, Ben slipping down the pole until he was sitting.  Rey pushed his thighs together and climbed up into his lap, straddling him with one knee on either side of him.  

“Go ahead sir,” Rey whispered seductively as she reminded Ben of their first night together, “Touch me however you want.”  

Rey took Ben’s large hands and placed them firmly on her own ass, pressing them there. She could feel the heat of those strong hands caress up and down her thighs.  Ben splayed a hand over the small of her back to encourage her to bring her movements closer. Rey could feel the hard length beneath her and ground her hips down drawing out a moan from the man underneath.

“Keep doing that,” Ben demanded. He dragged one of his hands off of Rey’s thigh and slid the palm slowly over the side of her hip, tracing fingertips so very close to her soft folds through her lace underthings that she dared to wear under her suit. 

“Get up and take these off now, I want to see you fully naked,” Ben ordered, the tone sending a frisson of desire through Rey as the older man helped her get off of his lap with as much grace as she could muster since she had a delicious was aching between her thighs. She was glad Ben made her take them off; she didn’t think she could last another minute in them, the silky fabric sliding along her, riding up against her clit, was driving her insane. 

Once rid of them she climbed back on and went back to swirling and gyrating her hips along Ben’s cotton clad erection.

 “Please…” Rey whined, dropping her chin to her chest. “Oh please...” not even sure what she was begging only that she needed _something_.  

“Anything, my darling. Tell me what you want,” Ben growled.

Rey could only make the little needy sounds, moaning and rocking her hips as Kylo fitted himself behind Rey and pulled her into a kiss. He reached around to tease her nipples, Rey shivering at the sensation. 

When she broke apart from the kiss and could form coherent words she said pleadingly, “I think you know what I want.” Rey reached up and tangled her fingers in the tendrils of Ben’s hair. 

“I know I do,” Ben replied coyly, “…but I want to hear you say it first. Tell me what you want,  you pretty whore.” Rey gasped as desire lanced through her, fresh slick running down her thighs.  She’d heard Kylo call Ben all sort of filthy, depraved things and it had gotten her proper hot. When they’d asked she had enthusiastically agreed but they hadn’t _done_ it yet.

The fact that Kylo didn’t stop his torment on Rey’s nipples definitely had something to do with the fucking waterfall between her legs.

“Rey, why don’t we help Ben out of his pants so you can wrap that pretty mouth around his cock?” 

 It was a request that the young girl couldn’t deny.  She scrambled off as Kylo began to drag Ben’s pants free. Ben’s cock stood gloriously hard, the tip shiny with precome, and Rey wasted no time at all dragging the point of her tongue through the slick mess.

“Fuck, yes.” Ben murmured praise. Rey knew how much Ben loved her mouth and Rey was such a slut for the heavy weight of cock filling her. She sucked desperately. The feel of Ben’s little thrusts bumping against her throat drove her wild and, as she plunged down and buried the shaft in her she thought maybe it was driving Ben wild too. 

Kylo slid his fingers through Rey’s hair and then tugged Rey’s head up, just holding her there.

“Look at our girl,” Kylo said reverently before guiding the tip of Ben’s cock back across Rey’s swollen lips. Rey took him fully back into her mouth, the head nudged at the back of throat and even though Rey had to fight to keep from gagging, her lovers didn’t let up, forcing Rey to take it at their pace. Rey looked up at Kylo through her lashes, the brother’s face a broken mask of desire and possessiveness that made Rey whine around Ben’s prick.

“Let me help you with that,” Kylo suggested, a cheeky grin on his face as he pulled Rey up and off his brother’s cock once more.  Kylo mouthed along one side of Ben’s shaft, Rey joining in a filthy kiss as their tongues curled over and around the thick length. 

“Please, brother,” Ben begged, “Please say it.”

Rey had no idea what Ben was asking for but, it seemed, Kylo did.

“I’m a whore for you cock, love. Rey too. I think she would keep you in her mouth forever.  Kneeling under your desk with it all soft, just filling him up like a good little slag.”

“Yes, sir,” Rey managed a bit breathlessly. “Want it so bad.” 

“Want Rey to show you how bad he wants it?” Kylo asked and then turned his head to Rey, “Let’s show him how pretty you open up for us.”  

Rey couldn’t form words, she was so turned on, shivering with need. The young girl reluctantly let go of her boyfriend’s gorgeous cock and watched with intrigue as Kylo moved across the floor to their discarded trousers producing a small tube of lubricant.

“Were you a fucking boy scout, bruv?” Rey teased, shooting a heated look over her shoulder at Kylo and wiggling her ass. The older man gave the girl a playful smack and Rey cried out thrusting her ass higher in the air dropping her shoulders across Ben’s lap, spreading her legs wider. 

“Your ass is perfect, always so tight around my cock,” Ben told her.  “I can’t wait to have you again.”

Rey followed Ben’s guiding hands until her head was perched on the posh git’s shoulder, long fingers trailing over her sides.

Rey moaned as Kylo put both hands on Rey's cheeks and pulled them apart and then licked a long stripe from her clit to the end of her spine. She jolted like she was hit by lightning and yelped, “Fucking christ Kylo!  Give a girl some warning!”

Kylo chuckled, breath puffing against her entrance as the vibrations rumbled through her.

Kylo leaned back in, tongue tracing different paths but slower with tiny flicks of his tongue until he got to Rey’s hole. Rey was twitching in anticipation, trying to encourage her lover with her mewling sounds.  She felt a spark of victory when Kylo rewarded her with a few thorough licks. Angling lower, the brother worked the tip of his tongue inside her, teasing, before moving further down. He circled the tip of his tongue around Rey’s clit as hard making her shake and her legs open all the more.

"Kylo," Rey gasped. "Oh God!"

Ben shifted to the right, obviously to get a better view.

 _“Ciamar a tha e blasad, duine?”_ Ben asked, voice rough.

“Nèamhaidh,” Kylo murmured, the question and answer echoing their first time together.

“You two keep talking about how I taste like heaven and this is gonna be over real fucking fast.”

Kylo chuckled against Rey, the sensation pulling another moan from her chest.  Swiping another broad stroke, Kylo stopped above Rey's entrance to lap at it a few times. The muscles in Rey’s backside twitching as she whined.

"Kylo, please."

Rey was relieved as he positioned the tip of his tongue at Rey's hole and pushed inside as deep as he could.

Rey gasped and clenched her muscles wishing it was his cock inside of her, pleading without words for more… more.  Kylo pulled back and bit down into Rey's cheek. She wailed, loving the pleasurable pain and pushed back for more.

“My darlings,” Ben praised around breathless moans as he stroked himself.  “Add a finger now, stretch her wide with both. I want to hear the little slut beg to come,” Ben demanded.

With one hand Kylo let go of Rey's cheek and slid one finger underneath where his tongue was occupied, gliding easily with the saliva making Rey slick. All the way down to her clit, which he circled roughly and without warning, pushing hard into Rey with two fingers.

The resulting, strangled half-moan, half-gasp made Rey flush in embarrassment even as Kylo did it again, wrangling a high-pitched whine from Rey's lips. The next time Kylo pushed his tongue inside Rey he moved his finger in alongside it. Rey moaning loudly, hips tilting up expectantly then wailing when Kylo found that spot that had her seeing stars.

“Oh, please make me come Kylo! I need it. Your tongue feels so fucking good. More, oh yessss, just like that! I’m so close!” Rey begged mindlessly.

“Yes, that’s it. Make her beg for it,” Ben hissed out, he could feel his balls draw up, he knew he was going to spill soon but he wanted to watch his girl fall apart for him before he came.

Kylo focused on making Rey come with just one finger and his tongue. Rey was a shaking mess, knew she was approaching the limit of her control.  “Please, Kylo, I’m so fucking close.”

Kylo gave her a few more strokes and with a shriek Rey came, whole body going tense and muscles contracting around Kylo's finger and tongue as he stilled. As Rey came, Kylo made sure to keep the pressure against Rey's clit steady, rolling slowly to prolong her orgasm.

“Have I ever mentioned,” Ben huffed, voice wrecked, “my darling girl, how I can’t look at you at the table?  I’m always positively inundated with the desire to bend you over and fuck you in front of everyone. I want to show them what a beautiful whore you are for it.”

“Just for you,” Rey murmured blurry against Ben’s neck, “you and Kylo. Wanna be a good whore for you.”

“Oh little girl,” Kylo groaned, Rey joining in when a slick coated finger breached her hole but by the time Kylo’s pumping the digit in and out smoothly, there were little hitches in her breath.  Her sensitivity was fading and she desperately wanted to be filled. The second finger only served to increase the volume of her moans as Kylo plunged it into her.

“All the sex we’ve had,” Ben said, pulling Rey up so she had to stare into those hazel eyes, “how is it you’re more beautiful each time?  You, like this, with Kylo opening you up for me is quite possibly the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 _“Tha cleachdaidhean a 'dèanamh iomlan,”_ Kylo grunted out.   _Practice makes perfect_.  

Ben and Rey devolved into giggles, their mouths find each other and turning the burst of humor into languorous kisses.

By the time the third finger joined the others, Kylo was twisting and scissoring his fingers and Rey was moaning wantonly. 

“Christ, girl,” Kylo hissed, “such a pretty sight, your hole all greedy for my fingers.”

“Kylo…” Rey whined, “Please.” Kylo just kept thrusting his fingers in and out as Rey’s voice pitched high and pleading, “Fuck, I want you so bad.  Come on, I’m ready. Please!” 

Kylo laughed, swatting her ass even as Rey felt him kneel into position.  “You’d think I hadn’t just made you come, darling.” 

“Can we…? I want to…?”

“What do you need?” Ben encouraged.

“Want you to fuck me, then Kylo. Want both your cum in me. Want to feel it leak out of me as you take me home.”

“God,” Ben hissed, “you naughty girl.”

“Please… please please please.”

“Alright,” Kylo smacked her cheek again.  “Up on your feet and hold onto the pole.”

Rey scrambled to obey, waiting only long enough for Ben to roll to the side before she assumed the position and stuck her ass out greedily needing her cunt to be filled now.

Ben wasted no time, slicking himself from the lube Kylo had before plunging into Rey.  “Fuck,” she huffed as Ben pinned her against the metal rod.

“How do you want it, my love?”

“Hard as anything, babe.  Missed you so much. Missed having a proper fucking.”

Ben moaned against her shoulder, nipping Rey’s skin with his teeth before covering Rey’s hands on the pole and slamming their hips together.

“God, yes,” Rey whimpered, settling her feet a little wider as Ben angled himself to scrape along Rey’s sensitive spot deep inside of her.  

“I love you,” he whimpered in an endless litany as Ben took her.

“Do you want to come again?” Kylo asked from Rey’s side, a palm resting gently on her back.

“No,” Rey grunted, shaking her head for emphasis, “just use me, please.  Take what’s yours.”

“Take what’s mine,” Ben growled, one hand sliding to wrap around Rey’s throat while the other buried in her hair, bending her back in a long arch.  Pistoning his hips, Ben took her cunt without mercy, the thrusts opening her up in a sinful melody of skin on skin. Rey clenched her walls around Ben’s length, hissing at the burn but loving the groans of pleasure she earned from the older man.

“Please Ben,” she begged, “fill me up babe.  Want your come so fucking bad.”

“Rey,” Ben moaned, “you filthy little cum whore.”  His hips stuttered, rhythm breaking apart as he chased his own release.  As Ben came, he buried his teeth in Rey’s neck, both of them moaning at the hot pulse of semen filling Rey up.

As soon as Ben was able, he pulled back and Rey felt Kylo’s larger hands grip her hips.

Rey whimpered as Kylo pressed into her aching hole, unaccustomed to the man’s larger size after so long apart.

“God, Kylo,” Rey cried, tears of pleasured exhaustion leaking from her eyes.

“Do you need me to slow down?”

Rey loved him for that, for knowing that it wasn’t a matter of stopping.  Rey always wanted their cocks, how she’d ever been sated without two fit as fuck men to take care of her, she didn’t know.

“No, babe.  Just use that hole. It’s all for you.”

“I love you, little girl _,_ ” Kylo murmured in her ear as he thrust home in one long stroke.

Rey groaned, her pulse thrumming where she was pierced with Kylo’s length.  The brother started slow, opening her up but not pausing at Rey’s little mewls of pain.  They’d had enough rough sex to know Rey would tell them if she wanted it slower.

“Take me,” Rey encouraged as Kylo’s pace hitched faster, took more, “fucking claim me, babe.”

Kylo pushed Rey a little lower, bending the angle until he was buried impossibly deeper as he dragged the full length of his cock out before thrusting back in.

“Fuck,” Rey hissed in surprise as Ben knelt down in front of her and began to circle his thumb around her clit while running his tongue along her folds and teasing Kylo with his tongue along his cock as he continued to thrust into her.

“That’s right, love,” Kylo murmured, forearms bracing around her shoulders as his larger body curled over Rey’s.  “Come all over my cock.”

Pinned as she was between the violent thrust of Kylo’s cock and the sensual ministrations of Ben’s mouth, Rey could hardly think let alone answer. Her moans turned into choked little huffs as Kylo plowed her open.  She knew she was crying and that Kylo was holding up more of her body weight than she was but it was so fucking perfect. Rey was floating in an ocean of pleasure, the only moor her lovers’ touches.

She was on fire, hovering right on the edge and simultaneously far away.

“Come for me, baby girl,” Kylo growled.  Those words ripped her right out of the trance and into the arms of her release.  Rey moaned and whimpered as she came and came. Kylo roared in her ear, filling him with another load as Rey’s knees went out and Kylo lowered her into Ben’s arms.

There were flashes, Kylo and Ben dressing her, the former lifting and carrying her from the club.  Watching Ben pay for the extra cleaning services that room would need.

It all sort of floated past as she buried her face in Kylo’s neck.

She moaned in pleasure at the cool softness of the sheets as they tucked her into their bed, hissed as Ben checked her for damage and declared there was none. She obediently sipped the juice they put to her lips, and smiled into the kisses they pressed to her mouth.

She wasn’t asleep, not exactly but clearly Ben and Kylo thought so as they whispered about _commitment_ , and _rings_ , and _weddings._

“I ain’t wearing white,” Rey murmured, rolling close enough to snuggle into Ben’s belly, Kylo following and pressing himself to Rey’s back.  “Everyone would think I was takin’ the piss if I wore white.”

“Rey,” Ben breathed, all choked up with emotion, “are you sure?”

“No question, babe.  Wanted to be yours since you opened the door.”

“Rey Jakku,” Ben murmured, the words echoed a moment later by his brother, “will you marry us?”

“So long as you don’t ever leave me.”

“We never will, darling girl.”

“Just want to be yours,” Rey declared softly as Kylo spread kisses over her shoulders.

“Forever, love,” Kylo said. “Ours forever.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments! <3
> 
> Hey guys, I'm in a rough way right now and I'm being killed by my bills so if anyone is interested in commissioning a work from me I'd really appreciate it - you can message me on tumblr: benicihoe and we can talk about what you want ^_^


End file.
